No Hay Un Nosotros
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Cuando terminó Glee cada uno siguió caminos distintos. Darren y Chris nunca tuvieron una relación formal, por lo que se separaron en buenos términos. Chris siguió escribiendo en otro lado del mundo y Darren era un exitoso músico. Luego de 6 años sin saber nada del otro, Chris busca a Darren para pedirle un gran favor ¿Cómo reaccionará Darren ante la petición de Chris? Mpreg!Chris
1. El Reencuentro

_Volvíi! Esta historia se metió en mi cabeza hace unas noches atrás y tenía que escribirla! Son 12 capítulos, tengo que revisarlos y hacer algunas correcciones con ayuda de mi gemelo Fred, eso espero :D Así que.. aquí vamos otra vez :) _

_En el final de Come What May, mencioné que iba a publicar 2 fics, uno Mpreg!Kurt y otro Mpreg!Chris, posterior a ellos uno Mpreg!Blaine. Haré todo lo posible para terminar de escribir el Mpreg!Blaine para publicarlo antes *cross fingers*_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_**El Reencuentro**_

— ¿Darren?

— Sí, ¿quién habla? — preguntó confundido el moreno

— Soy Chris. Christopher Colfer ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? — sonaba avergonzado

— ¡¿Chris?! ¿En serio eres tú? — Darren se levantó de la cama rápidamente, sin importarle si la persona que estaba a su lado despertaba o no. Se colocó un bóxer y se dirigió hacia la sala. ¿Chris lo estaba llamando después de 6 años sin saber de él?

— Sip, soy yo — Darren reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Estaba seguro de que era Chris

— ¿Y este milagro? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti

— Lo siento, he estado ocupado. Escribiendo mucho

— Lo sé, he leído tus libros — hizo una pausa — son muy buenos — señaló honestamente el moreno

— Gracias — se ruborizó, menos mal Darren no podía verlo

— No es por ser descortés, pero — hubo un silencio — no entiendo para qué me llamas — el moreno volvió a hablar al darse cuente de que fue grosero lo que había dicho – No es que no quiera hablar contigo… solo… es raro — Chris comenzó a reír. ¡OH DIOS! Esa risa era su perdición

— Entiendo, mira, espero que no te parezca espeluznante, pero me conseguí tu dirección — el moreno se asustó. ¿Iba a ver a Chris? El loft estaba echo un desastre y en su cuarto había una persona semi desnuda. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para recibir una visita, en especial una visita como Chris Colfer. — Bueno, son casi las 12 de la tarde, espero no haberte despertado

— Este… no — respondió nervioso — y-yo tuve una fiesta ayer, pero ya había despertado — mintió

— ¿En Lunes? — preguntó confundido el castaño

— Sí, estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Joey ¿Recuerdas a Joey?

— Por supuesto ¿cómo está él? — preguntó interesado Chris. Darren se puso nervioso, estaba mintiendo y Chris lo iba a descubrir ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto decirle a Chris que había ido a beber a un bar donde conoció a alguien y se lo había llevado a la cama?

— Súper bien, lo hubieras visto ayer, estaba feliz. Se fue a su casa borracho — siguió con la mentira

— Oh, yo creí que Joey estaba en Japón — mencionó Chris — Ya sabes, Instagram. Anoche publicó una fotografía con unos amigos en Japón. Bueno, quizás la fotografía era antigua. Yo muchas veces hacía lo mismo, publicar una foto de tiempo atrás

— ¡Está bien! No estaba con Joey, fui a un bar ¿contento? — dijo malhumorado Darren y Chris comenzó a reír

— ¡No seas enojón! — siguió riéndose y Darren se encontraba sonriendo en su loft. Tantos años sin hablar con Chris, lo había extrañado tanto. Siempre estaba pendiente de él, de cualquier noticia nueva que saliera en internet. Todos los supuestos novios que había tenido. Porque los fans eran muy dedicados y cada vez que lo veían saliendo con alguien, inmediatamente decían que era su novio, pero como el castaño siempre fue muy reservado, nunca mencionó a ningún novio serio y eso a Darren lo alegraba. No perdía las esperanzas de volver a encontrarlo y quizás podrían intentarlo de nuevo. Ya estaban más grandes, más maduros. Por su parte, Darren tampoco tuvo ninguna relación seria. Como siempre se le relacionaba con mujeres hermosas que siempre lo acompañaban a eventos, incluso lo habían vinculado con algunos hombres. Su sexualidad seguía siendo un misterio. Al igual que él, Chris también revisaba los noticieros de farándula e internet para saber de Darren. Sabía que el moreno siempre era muy cariñoso con sus amigos y amigas, así que nunca estuvo celoso de ninguna o ninguno de los que lo acompañaba. Excepto cuando lo vinculaban con Harry de los One Direction. Se había creado todo un fandom, llamados Harren Shippers. A Chris se lo comían los celos, así que se consiguió el número de uno de los de la banda. Louis, comenzaron una amistad, pero nadie lo sabía, solo los de la banda. Louis le aclaró que Harry y Darren no eran nada, porque él y Harry eran los que tenían una relación y era muy seria. El castaño suspiró aliviado. Pero eso había ocurrido dentro de los primeros años. Luego con el tiempo los dos siguieron por su camino y cada vez averiguaban menos del otro. — Estoy en la cafetería debajo de tu loft — Darren abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo?

Estaba comenzando el otoño, había una leve brisa. Darren miró por la ventana, intentando verlo, pero no podía ver nada por la sombrilla de la cafetería. ¿Estaría Chris ahí o era una mala broma?

— ¿Qué dices? **—** preguntó esperanzado el castaño

— Ahí estaré — señaló Darren sonriendo — solo dame 5 minutos — comenzó a correr por el loft buscando algo que colocarse

— Darren, tú y yo sabemos que solo controlar tu cabello tardará alrededor de 10 minutos — rió — te estaré esperando

— Nos vemos en un rato ¡Espérame ahí, no te muevas! — gritó las últimas palabras

— Eso haré, no te tardes — Chris cortó la llamada y Darren entró a la ducha. Esa había sido la ducha más corta que se había dado en toda su vida, solo 3 minutos. Entró en su cuarto con una toalla amarrada en su cintura

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó una voz somnolienta

— Me visto — mencionó Darren como si fuese lo más obvio — Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo — lo señaló con su dedo índice

— Naaaa, es muy temprano — se quejó

— No, vete. Tengo que salir — tomó las ropas y se las tiró

— ¡Eres desagradable! — agarró sus ropas y se vistió a la misma velocidad de Darren. Los dos estaban listos al mismo tiempo, solo que Darren se veía más prolijo que su acompañante — Por cierto, no recuerdo tu nombre

— Eso no importa, yo tampoco sé el tuyo y ni me interesa — señaló Darren atando las agujetas de sus zapatos

— Pedro

— ¿Qué?

— Mi nombre es Pedro

— Ya te dije que no me interesa. Necesito que te vayas ¡Ahora! — Darren comenzó a echarlo a empujones de su loft, mientras Pedro se quejaba. Darren corrió al baño y cepilló sus dientes. Intentó arreglar lo mejor que pudo su cabello. Chris tenía razón ¡malditos rizos! Tal vez eran los nervios o tal vez era que tenía muy largo el cabello. Cuando logró que se viera mejor, miró su reloj, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que habló con Chris. Estaba completamente nervioso. ¡Lo iba a ver! Bajó corriendo las escaleras, miró hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero no lo veía ¿la llamada había sido real? Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta encontrarse con la cafetería. Tenía unas mesas y sillas fuera del local. No había mucha gente. Miró dentro del local y no lo encontró, luego su vista se posó en un joven sentado afuera, solo, en una de las mesas. No lo había visto antes porque una pareja lo tapaba. Pero ya no estaban. El muchacho se encontraba leyendo una revista, se acercó un poco más y lo pudo ver mejor cuando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¡Era Chris! Después de 6 años, lo tenía casi enfrente y estaba más guapo que nunca. Intentó calmarse y se acercó.

— ¿Chris? — el muchacho levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo y en ese momento se encontraron sus ojos azules con los avellana de Darren. Ambos sonrieron

— ¡Darren! — gritó emocionado Chris levantándose de su silla y acercándose al moreno para abrazarlo — ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Estás igual de guapo que antes — señaló el castaño ruborizándose

— Gracias — dijo en voz baja cuando sus mejillas se habían tornado rosa — Tú no te quedas atrás, estás muy… hermoso — se dio una bofetada mental, pero luego miró a Chris que se había ruborizado más y agachó su cabeza riéndose y ahí estaba ¡su risa! Darren se debilitaba con su risa, se mordió el labio. Ninguno decía nada, pero no era un silencio incómodo, se daban miradas y sonreían. — Me sorprendió mucho tu llamado

— Me lo imaginé — hizo una pausa — Darren… nosotros fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado

— Claro… — ¿Buenos amigos? ¡Habían sido mucho más que buenos amigos!

— ¡Tengo 32 años!

— Lo sé, yo tengo 35 — lo miró levantando una ceja, no entendía a qué quería llegar Chris — ¿Qué sucede Chris?

— Y-yo quiero tener un hijo — soltó Chris y Darren lo miró confundido

— ¿Un hijo?

— Sí

— ¿Felicidades? — mencionó confundido Darren — ¿Me llamaste para contarme que quieres tener un hijo? — cada vez entendía menos

— Sí. Todavía te considero un buen amigo

— Chris, no hemos hablado en 6 años y me llamas para decirme que quieres tener un hijo — se masajeó la sien con los dedos — disculpa, pero no entiendo

— Quiero tener un hijo biológico — indicó Chris

— Me alegro mucho por ti, debe ser una decisión difícil de tomar y me imagino que tu pareja estará feliz con la noticia

— ¿Desean ordenar? — los interrumpió la camarera sonriendo a ambos. Tomó sus órdenes y se retiró sin dejar de sonreír

— Pobre muchacha — mencionó Chris

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañado Darren

— Porque cuando termina su turno, debe dolerle mucho la mandíbula de tanto sonreír — los dos comenzaron a reír y fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la camarera que había vuelto a dedicarles una sonrisa a ambos. Darren la miró y prácticamente se rió en su cara. La camarera frunció el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír y se retiró de ahí. — Has sido muy discreto — señaló Chris limpiándose los ojos por las lágrimas que habían salido de tanto reír. Darren hacía lo mismo.

— No pude evitarlo

— Siempre tan discreto — acercó su mano hacia la del moreno y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar. Ambos se miraron y Chris quitó su mano. Darren inmediatamente sintió que algo faltaba. — Bien — intentó retomar la conversación — No tengo ninguna pareja

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó más confundido aún Darren

— No tengo ninguna pareja — repitió el castaño — dijiste que mi pareja estaría feliz con la noticia, pero no hay. Esta decisión la he tomado solo, más bien desde hace un par de años atrás que lo vengo pensando

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

— Porque me tomó bastante tiempo armarme de valor para decírtelo — el castaño agachó la cabeza

— Sigo sin entender

— Te explicaré desde un principio

— Sí, por favor – suplicó Darren y Chris tomó una gran bocanada de aire

— No sé si recuerdas mis dolores estomacales

— Por supuesto, incluso habían días en que estabas insoportable – mencionó Darren recordando aquellos tiempos

— Gracias — dijo Chris rodando los ojos — pero yo nunca les dí demasiada importancia. Siempre culpé a la comida o el estrés

— Si lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que quieras tener un hijo?

— Déjame terminar

— Oh Dios mío, ¿estás enfermo? — lo volvió a interrumpir, pero estaba asustado

— No Darren — el moreno suspiró aliviado. Iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Chris levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiera — Por años siguieron los dolores estomacales, también sufrí cólicos y mi humor no era de los mejores — respiró hondo y continuó — hace un poco más de 3 años me decidí a ir al médico. Más bien Alla me convenció, yo de muy malas ganas accedí. Ella ya había pedido hora con el médico así que solo tenía que presentarme. A simple vista, el médico no vio nada raro en mi, pero me indicó que me hiciera algunos exámenes de sangre, orina, radiografías, ecografías, una infinidad de cosas. Yo no quería, pero Alla insistió — dio un sorbo a su café. Darren lo observaba detalladamente, estaba muy asustado por lo que le fuera a decir el castaño. Todo esto de la visita al médico, sospechaba que no traía nada bueno, a pesar de que Chris le aseguró de que no estaba enfermo, pero eso no significaba que no lo había estado. Se le quitó el apetito, solo estaba atento a la historia. Chris continuó relatando lo sucedido — Hice todo lo que me indicó el médico y a los 2 días después obtuve los resultados — hizo una pausa. Darren sentía que era eterna, pero no quería apresurar al castaño, podía notar que le costaba hablar de lo sucedido ¿tan malo era?

— ¿Qué… qué decían los resultados? — se atrevió a preguntar y Chris lo miró y le sonrió

— El Doctor se sorprendió mucho, pero no más que yo — soltó una risita nerviosa al recordar ese día — me dijo que… yo no era el único caso que le había tocado ver en su vida, que no me asustara, pero por alguna extraña razón esto se estaba dando con mayor frecuencia en los últimos años — Darren estaba cada vez más asustado, su café seguía intacto — Acto seguido, me preguntó si yo era gay

— ¡Qué descarado! — gritó Darren interrumpiéndolo — Lo siento — señaló el moreno, ¡había dicho eso en voz alta!

— Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió — rió recordando la escena — yo no entendía, ¿estaba ligando conmigo en mi lecho de muerte? — Darren se atragantó con su propia saliva ¿había dicho lecho de muerte? Chris comprendió que estaba divagando y no estaba diciendo nada, por lo que Darren se imaginaba lo peor, tragó saliva — El doctor vio mi cara de asombro y me pidió disculpas, yo solo asentí… me dijo que yo había nacido con órganos femeninos en el interior, por eso me había preguntado si era gay. Porque dado eso, yo podría quedar embarazado — una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro — El doctor intentó ser gracioso, pero yo estaba pálido, sí, más pálido de lo que soy — soltó una pequeña risita — me explicó que debido a los órganos femeninos que tengo en mi interior son los dolores que siento cada mes. Esos dolores son los que sienten las mujeres cuando tienen su período menstrual, así que me recetó unos analgésicos para cuando sintiera esos dolores — señaló Chris

— Chris… eso es…

— ¿Raro? Lo sé – el moreno asintió con la cabeza, no sabía qué decir luego de semejante noticia que le había dado Chris — pasé meses viendo a otros doctores, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo. Por lo que analicé la situación y después de todo no era tan malo. En algún momento si yo lo decidía podría llevar en mi vientre a mi propio hijo. Eso me hizo mucha ilusión — el moreno le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera — Cada vez quería con más ganas tener un hijo, podría ir a un banco de inseminación artificial y buscar al candidato perfecto, pero en el fondo siempre supe con quién quería compartir esto — miró al moreno mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente — conocí varios hombres, pero nunca me imaginé compartir algo tan lindo con alguno de ellos

— ¿Desean algo más? — había venido a interrumpirlos la camarera. Esta vez Darren no se rió en su cara, sino que le dio una mirada fulminante por ser tan inoportuna. Ella entendió, pidió disculpas y se retiró

— Quisiera pedirte un favor — soltó Chris — por la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez

— Por supuesto, lo que quieras — mencionó Darren, mientras Chris se armaba de valor para lo siguiente

— ¿Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? :P_


	2. La Respuesta

_Iba a publicar este capítulo mañana, pero mi colega y mosquetera Pame insistió, así que aquí está Pame :)_

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_Que disfruten el capítulo :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_**La respuesta**_

— ¿Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo? — le había preguntado Chris. Eso quería decir que… ¡lo había elegido a él! ¡A él! De entre miles que pudo elegir, lo eligió a él para ser el padre de su hijo. No lo podía creer — No es necesario que me des una respuesta de inmediato, puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Comprendo que es una decisión importante, pero no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo necesito que plantes tu semillita en mi interior, tampoco te pido que te hagas cargo de él y mucho menos de mí

— Whoa! Cálmate Chris. Claro que lo pensaré — señaló Darren intentando parecer calmado — Pero si decido que acepto, por supuesto que querré hacerme cargo de mi hijo. No voy a dejar que te lo lleves a Londres lejos de mí — Chris comenzó a reír — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Porque a mí no me causa ninguna gracia

— Es gracioso porque, todavía no me has dado ninguna respuesta y ya estás discutiendo que no quieres que me lo lleve — soltó una carcajada

— Sí… lo siento — mencionó aturdido

— Piénsalo ¿sí? Discúlpame — tomó su iPhone y contestó la llamada — ¿Hola? Sí, ¿cómo estás? ¡Lo sé!... obvio tenemos que vernos — Darren comenzó a beber su frío café prestando atención a Chris. ¿Por qué se veía tan animado hablando por teléfono? ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Por qué de pronto comenzó a sentir ¿celos? No era posible. Lo que tuvieron en algún momento estaba enterrado, ya no quedaba nada de eso ¿o sí? Pero Chris lo había elegido a él para ser el padre de su hijo, eso debía significar algo ¿no? — Sí, yo estoy terminando, podríamos almorzar juntos y hacer algo en la tarde ¿te parece? — ¿cómo? ¿Eso había sido toda su reunión? Se iba a ir con quién sabe quién a quién sabe dónde a pasar toda la tarde con esa persona. Eso no le gustaba nada — Claro que lo recuerdo — Chris soltó una risita que Darren conocía muy bien — tal vez se podría repetir — mencionó pícaramente. Darren estuvo a punto de escupir su café ¡Estaba coqueteando! No iba a dejar que se fuera con ese tipo, porque estaba claro que era un tipo — me muero de ganas de verte — definitivamente no dejaría que se fuera con ese tipo ¿y si cambiaba de parecer? ¿Si lo prefería a ese tipo como padre de su hijo? Estaba aterrorizado — Bien, nos vemos en una hora — ¡en tus sueños! No iba a dejar que Chris se fuera. Si era posible, lo ataría a la silla y se quedaría ahí para siempre, negó con la cabeza descartando esa idea, mejor lo llevaría a su loft y lo encerraría ahí, sí, eso haría. — Adiós Will — ¿Will? ¡¿WILL?! No podía ser. Ese imbécil nuevamente metiéndose donde no le corresponde.

Chris guardó su iPhone en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió su mirada hacia Darren. Notó que tenía la mandíbula tensa, como si estuviera apretando los dientes y sus manos estaban formando puños, tenía los nudillos blancos y la mirada perdida.

— ¿Darren te encuentras bien? — preguntó asustado Chris, sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno. Acercó su mano e intentó relajarlo — ¿Qué sucede? — Darren inmediatamente se relajó al tacto — ¿Te ha sorprendido mucho lo que te he pedido? Porque si no estás preparado, será mejor que lo olvides — Chris quitó su mano y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso — Sí, olvida lo que te he pedido, ha sido descabellado. Lo siento — sacó su billetera y Darren seguía sin reaccionar

— ¡NO! — gritó llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí — He dicho que lo pensaré y eso haré — dijo más calmado tomando una respiración profunda — ¿Qué haremos ahora? — mencionó sonando relajado — Tengo toda la tarde libre para un buen amigo — se estiró en su silla, llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca

— Y-yo me tengo que ir, lo siento, pero ya he quedado con alguien — Darren se tensó en su silla

— ¿Con quién? — preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Chris sonrió

— ¿Recuerdas a Will? — Obvio que lo recordaba. Ese tipo sacaba lo peor de él. En el pasado intentó ligar con Chris sabiendo que entre ellos había algo y ahora que iban a ser padr… ¿iba a decir padres? ¿padres? Oh Dios, sí estaba mal. Lo mejor sería dejarlo ir

— Si me acuerdo de él — mencionó en tono seco

— Bien, porque con él me voy a juntar ahora. No lo veo hacen como 2 años — señaló Chris intentando recordar la última vez que se vieron

— ¿DOS AÑOS? — preguntó casi gritando Darren

— Sí, es mi amigo, hemos seguido en contacto — comentó Chris como si fuera lo más obvio

— ¿Amigos? ¿Y has seguido en contacto con él? — Darren parecía perder la paciencia

— Sí Darren, somos amigos

— Nosotros también lo somos y no habíamos hablado en 6 años, ¿me escuchaste? ¡6 putos años! — sus manos se habían vuelto a cerrar formando 2 puños

— No entiendo tu reacción — dijo confundido Chris

— Si son tan amigos, ¿por qué no le pediste a él que fuera el papá de tu hijo? — se arrepintió de inmediato una vez dichas esas palabras. A Chris se le aguaron los ojos

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón — abrió su billetera, sacó unos billetes y los dejó en la mesa — Nunca debí pedírtelo, no eres más que un infantil — se levantó y se fue de ahí, tomando el primer taxi que se detuvo.

— ¡Mierda! — Darren se llevó las manos a la cabeza

— ¿Hay algún problema señor? — preguntó la camarera acercándose a Darren. El moreno levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la chica que le sonreía. Solo intentaba ser amistosa.

— Sí, lo hay. ¡Soy un estúpido! — se quejó

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — preguntó preocupada y en su voz se notaba sinceridad. Darren se arrepintió por haberse reído de ella en su cara

— ¿Recuerdas al hombre que estaba sentado aquí un momento?

— Sí, muy guapo por cierto — Darren sonrió

— Lo sé — suspiró — No nos veíamos en 6 años y yo lo arruiné — agachó la cabeza

— Algo podrá hacer, llámelo, pídale disculpas. Dígale que no se sentía bien o cántele una canción. Usted tiene muy buenas canciones — la chica se ruborizó — eso podrá funcionar — realmente era una muy buena idea

— Gracias — mencionó sinceramente Darren

— No quisiera molestarlo, pero… ¿me regalaría un autógrafo? — Darren le dedicó una sonrisa

* * *

— ¿Cuándo regresó? — preguntó el rubio

— Creo que hoy, ni tiempo tuvimos de conversar — señaló cabizbajo el moreno

— Pero me has dicho que estuvieron como 1 hora en la cafetería, si no hablaron ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? — arqueó una ceja

— No es lo que tú piensas Chord, solo hablamos, pero de otras cosas — mencionó recordando la extraña conversación que habían tenido — hablamos del motivo por el cual está aquí

— ¿Y eso sería…?

— Me pidió que tuviéramos un hijo — La noticia a Chord lo había tomado por sorpresa, escupiendo toda su cerveza

— ¿Qué te pidió qué?

— Que tengamos un hijo — mencionó relajadamente

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiere tener un hijo y decidió que quiere tenerlo conmigo

— ¿Pero por qué tú?

— Gracias — indicó sarcásticamente

— No te ofendas amigo, pero no entiendo por qué te elegiría a ti, quiero decir, mira tu cabello — señaló con su dedo el rubio — podría haberme elegido a mí

— No estás ayudando

— Lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué estás de tan mal humor ¿no te gustó que te haya elegido a ti? — preguntó confundido el rubio

— No es eso. Bueno, sí me tomó por sorpresa, pero es que discutimos. Más bien yo discutí con él, se fue enojado y me dijo que me olvidara de lo que me había dicho — susurró las últimas palabras

— ¿Entonces si quieres ser padre?

— No lo sé. Hasta antes de esta mañana no estaba en mis planes, pero lo que más me molesta — se detuvo un momento — es que en estos momentos está con ese estúpido

— ¿Con quién?

— Will — escupió el nombre — Y después de nuestra pelea, no me sorprendería si le pide a él que sea el padre de su hijo — se tiró en uno de los sofá maldiciendo — ¿Qué haces? Pásame mi teléfono — intentó quitarle el iPhone

— Solo necesito un número — comenzó a discar desde su propio teléfono — ¿Hola? ¡Chris!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Corta esa llamada — susurró Darren

— Me alegra oír que estás bien… un amigo me comentó que estabas en L.A… sí, Darren… me gustaría verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… ajá… no, mañana estoy ocupado, ¿puede ser hoy?... entiendo… sí, ¡me encanta la idea!... bien, yo le diré — cortó la llamada

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que… está ocupado… pero de igual forma aceptó — mencionó el rubio muy entusiasmado — nos encontraremos en Starsbucks

— ¿Y para qué quieres verlo tú? — Darren le dedicó una mirada amenazadora

— Whoa, a mí no me interesa. Yo tengo mi novio y estoy feliz con él — señaló orgulloso Chord — tú te vas a juntar con Colfer, así que corre, que dijo que no se tardaría y… le mandas saludos de mi parte

— Hmmm… — lo miró confundido — pero tú dijiste _'yo le diré'_

— Ah, eso. Chris me pidió que te dijera que no uses a tus amigos como excusa. Que es mejor que tú des la cara

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces sabe que me voy a juntar con él?

— No. Cree que se va a juntar conmigo

— ¿Y qué le voy a decir? — Comenzó a colocarse nervioso, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

— Solo anda. Si no te ve en el café se va a ir — Chord empezó a empujarlo hacia la salida

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — se quejó

* * *

Llegó a Starsbucks, pero no vio al castaño, lo buscó por todos lados, pero no estaba. Iba a sacar su teléfono, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volteó para ver quién era

— ¿Me estabas buscando a mí? — le preguntó Chris

— Y-yo… n-no… — comenzó a tartamudear — estoy buscando a Chord

— Sabes que eres malo mintiendo — el castaño se dirigió a una de las mesas — ¿Quieres sentarte? — le ofreció

— S-si — Darren tragó saliva nervioso — Chris, discúlpame — Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa

— Lo entiendo, no era mi intención. Ni siquiera sé si tienes novia o novio — comenzó a torcer los dedos — Yo… solo di por hecho que estarías soltero y aceptarías

— Chris… no tengo novio

— ¿En serio? — Chris levantó la vista esperanzado

— Si — sonrió — pero todavía estoy un poco molesto

— ¿Por qué?

— Me sorprende que todavía sigas en contacto con él — mencionó mirando hacia otro lado

— Tampoco somos amigos íntimos, pero nos hemos visto un par de veces. Cuando él ha viajado a Londres — intentaba recordar — lo cual ha sido unas 2 veces en estos 6 años

— Oh, ya veo — señaló más relajado — pensé que eran más cercanos

— Si estás insinuando que entre nosotros hay o hubo algo — hizo una pausa — déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado — Will… no es mi tipo

— ¿Y cómo es tu tipo? — Preguntó demasiado interesado Darren

— No quiero hablar de eso — miró hacia todos lados buscando un camarero — ¿Vas a querer un café? — le preguntó a Darren

— Acepto — dijo sonando sincero

— Bien, solo tenemos que esperar que llegue alguien a tomarnos la orden

— Acepto que tengamos un hijo

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Chris lo miraba con los ojos llenos de ilusión

— Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida — le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta

— ¡Yaay! — Chris daba saltitos en su asiento mientras aplaudía. Una vez que retomó la compostura — Bien, debemos acordar ciertas reglas.

* * *

_¿Quieren saber cuáles serán las reglas? ¿Aceptará Darren las reglas?_


	3. ¿Quiero esto?

_Es un poco tarde, pero pasé casi todo el día muriendo en mi cama del dolor de estómago jojo pero aquí estoy, sigo viva! jaja _

_Colegas Milly y Pame aquí tienen el cap :) las quiero. _

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quiero esto?**

— Primero que todo, los dos nos haremos una prueba de VIH y luego de fertilidad — Darren asintió en silencio — Yo sé que estoy limpio, pero para estar seguros es lo mejor. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales sin condón. Aunque creo que… — fue interrumpido por Darren

— Sí, nuestra primera vez fue sin condón y algunas veces más — ambos se ruborizaron al recordar el pasado

— Bueno, nunca más tuve relaciones sin preservativo

— Yo tampoco — señaló Darren volviendo a interrumpirlo

— Bien, pero para estar más tranquilos nos haremos la prueba de todas formas ¿estás de acuerdo?

— Sí

— ¿Te parece si vamos en seguida? Mientras antes tengamos los resultados, más luego podremos comenzar para que yo quede embarazado

— Está bien ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Por supuesto

— ¿Quiénes más saben de esto? ¿Lo saben tus padres?

— Bueno… — se mordió el labio — obviamente mis papás saben que puedo tener hijos

— Pero no saben que quieres tener uno conmigo — afirmó Darren

— S-si… es que no sabía que ibas a aceptar, pero te prometo que hablaré con ellos

— Está bien — se relajó — yo… debo contarle a mis padres. Mi mamá va a ser la más feliz de todos

— Hmm…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó asustado el moreno. Temiendo que se pudiera arrepentir

— No creo que sea muy conveniente que sepan tus padres… aún

— ¿Cómo?

— Tal vez es muy pronto. No sabemos qué pueda suceder. Será mejor que acordemos ciertas reglas — mencionó intentando cambiar de tema

— Alto… — tomó una respiración profunda — antes de que acordemos esas reglas, que me imagino ya las tienes listas. Quiero saber ¿por qué mi familia no puede saber que voy a ser padre?

— Darren, no es eso — intentó calmarlo — primero que todo, no eres padre, por lo que no puedes decirle a tu familia eso, tampoco sé si vas a serlo ¿podrías esperar al menos hasta que estemos seguros? — rogó el castaño

— Como sea — gruñó malhumorado — Ya dime cuáles son las reglas — Chris rodó los ojos e intentó hacer caso omiso del genio de Darren y siguió hablando

— Bien — hizo una pausa — hmmm… las reglas consisten en lo siguiente — comenzó a leerlas — en mis días fértiles tienes que estar disponible las 24 horas del día, puedo venir en cualquier momento esos días y tú tienes que estar desocupado — Darren asintió, parecía lógico — luego de tener relaciones sexuales, no habrán mimos, abrazos, ni tampoco me quedaré a dormir contigo — a Darren no le agradó mucho esa regla, a pesar de que él no era de los que se quedaba acurrucado luego de tener sexo, aunque cuando estaba muy borracho y la otra persona igual, generalmente se quedaba toda la noche, pero cada uno dormía para un lado distinto de la cama, pero esperaba que con Chris fuese distinto y más aún sabiendo que lo que hacían era para que tuvieran un hijo juntos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero asintió con la cabeza, quizás luego de hacerlo, Chris quedaría tan casado y no querría irse, lo abrazaría y no permitiría que se fuera — está permitido salir con otras personas, puesto que nosotros no somos pareja — Darren alzó una ceja, no le gustaban estas reglas — puedes tener sexo con otras personas, siempre y cuando uses condón. Si no lo usas tienes que avisarme y tendrías que hacerte la prueba de VIH nuevamente — Chris levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiera — las reglas también se incluyen para mí — Darren asintió lentamente, tratando de asimilar esta información ¿Chris quería salir con otras personas? ¿Chris quería tener SEXO con otras personas? — No están permitido los celos, como no somos parejas, no me puedes controlar ni yo a ti, qué estás haciendo o con quién estás. Es tú asunto y yo no me debo meter, así como tú no debes meterte en los míos ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Solo nos veremos cuando estés en tus días fértiles?

— No lo sé, yo estoy muy ocupado — señaló el castaño — incluso, es probable que en alguno de mis días fértiles no pueda verte. Todo es posible — el moreno asintió — Creo que por ahora eso es todo ¿tú quisieras agregar algo más?

— Veo que tenías todo muy bien planeado — exhaló pesadamente por la nariz — ¿Qué sucede si no estoy de acuerdo con las reglas?

— Tendríamos que dejar esto hasta aquí. Una de las razones por las cuales decidí hacer esto contigo, es porque pensé que no tendríamos problemas. El sexo nunca fue un problema entre nosotros, nos llevábamos muy bien en la cama — se comenzó a sonrojar — por lo tanto, no veo cuál es el problema con las reglas

— Yo decidí que sí quiero tener un hijo contigo y entiendo que no seamos pareja ni que lo vayamos a ser, pero — respiró hondo — no me agrada que salgas con otra persona. Más bien, el hecho de que tengas sexo con ellos

— Yo no tengo pareja, tampoco estoy pensando en salir con alguien — mencionó relajado el castaño, tratando de que Darren entendiera su punto de vista — pero no nos veremos todos los días, seguiremos con nuestra vida normal y si de pronto conoces a alguien y quieres divertirte con esa persona, adelante, pero espero que seas precavido, yo haré lo mismo

— ¿Y si no quiero estar con nadie más?

— Ese es tú problema, pero no te imagino como una persona célibe — soltó una risita

— Así como tú tienes tus días fértiles, yo tengo días con necesidades ¿te puedo llamar para cubrir esas necesidades? — preguntó esperanzado

— No — respondió tajantemente — solo tendremos sexo en mis días fértiles

— ¡Ay Colfer! — se quejó Darren — debí imaginarme que esto no sería tan fácil, como sea, acepto las reglas — Chris sonrió victorioso

* * *

— ¡No estés nervioso! — le susurró Chris a Darren — Es solo una aguja — le dedicó una sonrisa

— Lo sé, pero no me gustan ¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa? ¡Es enorme!

— No seas infantil — se rió Chris — Ahí viene la enfermera

La enfermera le tomó las muestras de sangre a ambos, les comentó que los resultados estarían dentro de 3 días.

— Bien — comenzó a hablar Chris — será mejor que me vaya

— ¿Por qué? ¿No vamos a esperar los resultados?

— Pero los tendrán en 3 días Darren, nos vemos el viernes — el castaño salió de la clínica en dirección a su carro. Darren se quedó confundido en la clínica. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos

— ¡Necesito una cerveza! — gritó en el teléfono

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora con Colfer? — preguntó Chord

— Nada, solo que no lo entiendo…

— ¿Quieres venir? Estoy con Diego por si no te molesta — mencionó el rubio

— No, no hay problema. Voy en seguida

* * *

— ¿Él te pidió eso? — preguntó asombrado Diego — Whoa, no sé qué decir

— Pero eso no es todo, me dio una lista de reglas que debo cumplir o sino nuestro trato se termina — señaló Darren mostrándoles la hoja donde estaban escritas las reglas. La pareja comenzó a reír

— No me esperaba menos de Colfer — mencionó Chord

— ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Estás arrepentido de aceptar?

— N-no… pero tampoco me agrada cómo será todo esto — protestó Darren

— ¿Quieres una relación con él? — Darren tardó un momento en contestar

— No es eso — comenzó a decir — no te niego que está igual o más guapo que antes, pero

— Por fuera sigue siendo el mismo, pero por dentro no — afirmó Chord

— Exacto — señaló Darren — Hay 6 años de su vida que desconozco y él de la mía

— Tampoco es como si nunca lo hubieras googleado — rió Diego y Darren comenzó a ruborizarse

— Yo solo quería saber cómo se encontraba

— Y con quién estaba saliendo — mencionó el rubio. Darren se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— No quiere que les diga a mis padres — susurró

— ¡Pero hombre! — lo comenzó a regañar el rubio — ¿Para qué quieres contarle a tus padres? Tu madre se va a ilusionar y si luego no sucede nada ¿qué harás?

— Es cierto, — habló Diego — será mejor que esperes un poco, después de todo todavía no han hecho nada, ¿verdad?

— No — suspiró — tenemos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes y luego vernos solo en sus días fértiles. Le pregunté qué sucede si quiero verlo algún otro día. Quiero decir, también tengo necesidades

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó al unísono la pareja

— Que no. Solo sus días fértiles y bueno ya conocen las reglas, si quiero tener sexo con otra persona tengo

— Su autorización — lo interrumpió el rubio

— Iba a decir que tengo que usar condón — el moreno se quedó pensativo

— Lo que ha hecho Chris, es darte un free pass

— ¿Free pass?

— Sí, no quiere que te sientas atado a él. De esa forma, se asegura que entre ustedes solo será sexo para concebir a su hijo y nada más, mientras cada uno sigue con su vida por otro lado

— Pero yo no quiero que él tenga sexo con otras personas — gruñó el moreno

— ¿Por qué no?

— No me gusta compartir — mencionó confundido

— Hmm… tendré que creerte — señaló no muy convencido el rubio

— Eres mi amigo, debes estar de mi lado

— Y como tu amigo que soy. Te conozco Darren y recuerdo como babeabas por Colfer. Pensé que en todos estos años esa calentura se te había quitado — hizo una pausa — ¿Era solo calentura o había algo más?

— Y-yo…

— ¿Tú qué? — insistió Chord

— Yo… estaba enamorado de Chris — agachó la cabeza — pero nunca me atreví a decírselo, porque estaba seguro de que él no se sentía de la misma forma. Y ahora lo puedo corroborar, su actitud me lo demuestra

— O tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué Diego?

— Tal vez Chris si tiene sentimientos hacia ti y por eso planeó lo de las reglas

— ¡Claro! — gritó Chord —¡cómo no lo pensé antes! Si mi novio es un genio — Chord se acercó a Diego para besarlo. Pero se tuvieron que separar casi en seguida por el molesto ruido de un carraspeo — Lo siento — ambos se ruborizaron

— No importa — mencionó Darren — pero… ¿me pueden explicar? No lo entiendo — Chord se aclaró la garganta

— Es simple — comenzó Chord — Chris quiere tener un hijo contigo, coloca ciertas reglas para no intensificar esos sentimientos, es por eso que solo se verán para sus días fértiles, porque si comienzan una relación como amigos o si tienen relaciones sexuales cualquier otro día él va a empezar a tener sentimientos cada vez más fuertes por ti. Presta atención a las reglas — tomó la hoja que había escrito Chris — lo de los días fértiles, ya lo entiendes ¿verdad? — Darren asintió — No quiere cariñitos ni quedarse abrazados luego de tener relaciones, porque eso es un momento muy íntimo — mencionó mirando a su novio que le dedicó una sonrisa. Volvió su atención a Darren — y es en ese momento en el que los sentimientos más fluyen. Él quiere que tú creas que esto es solo un trámite

— Yo no quiero que el hecho de tener un hijo sea solo un trámite — respiró hondo — Yo quiero que mi hijo se conciba con amor

— Pero eso es lo que está evitando Chris, tal vez tiene miedo

— ¿Por qué crees que pueda tener miedo?

— Sosteniendo mi teoría, de que Chris tiene o tuvo sentimientos hacia ti — señaló Diego — puede ser que tenga miedo de volver a enamorarse de ti, porque si ya se separaron una vez y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por mantener la relación. Debe tener miedo de que si decide volver a Londres con su hijo tú no hagas nada nuevamente

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente? — sonrió sarcásticamente Darren

— Hey, no insultes a mi novio

— Chris nunca ha estado enamorado de mí, de eso estoy seguro — se quedó pensativo — él se habría quedado conmigo o me hubiese pedido que me fuera con él

— ¿Y si él esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo?

— Oh cállate — gruño Darren — Ya no digan esas cosas. Ustedes no saben nada – se levantó del asiento — Chris decidió esas reglas porque quiere acostarse con otros. No hay otra explicación

— Eres tan terco — negó con la cabeza el rubio — Colfer no quiere tener sexo con otros hombres, porque él quiere tener un hijo contigo

— ¿Y? por algo ideó esa estúpida regla en la que si tenemos sexo con otras personas debemos usar condón

— Tú sabes que en un momento de pasión, muchas veces el condón pasa a segundo plano

— ¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó confundido

— Chris no se va a arriesgar a tener relaciones sin condón con un tipo al azar cuando lo que más quiere en estos momentos es tener un hijo y contigo

— Deja de plantar esas ideas en mi cabeza — Darren se comenzó a masajear la frente — Además, la idea de pensar en Chris con otro hombre no me agrada nada ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¡Tengo que llamarlo! — sacó su teléfono

— ¡NO! — gritó la pareja — Eso es precisamente lo que él no quiere — mencionó el rubio — él no quiere que lo estés controlando

— Pero no quiero que esté con otro tipo — comenzaba a enojarse cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio el nombre que alumbraba en la pantalla. Rápidamente contestó la llamada — ¡Chris!

— Darren, te llamaba para avisarte que estos días me iré a Clovis a ver a mi familia — hizo una pausa — pero estaré de regreso el viernes para recoger los resultados

— ¿Por qué me estás avisando? — el moreno se encontraba confundido — De todas formas pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el viernes

— Sí… bueno… tienes razón… no sé por qué llamé

— Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho — le dijo sonando sincero

— ¿En serio?

— Sí — Darren comenzó a sonreír, mientras Diego y Chord lo miraban — Que tengas un buen viaje, dale mis saludos a tu mamá. Bueno a toda tu familia, siempre han sido muy amables conmigo

— Ellos te tienen mucho aprecio — hubo un silencio — Les voy a decir

— ¿Cómo?

— Les voy a contar que tendremos un hijo… porque ¿no has cambiado de parecer? — preguntó nervioso

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero tener un hijo! — Chris soltó una risita nerviosa — Quiero tener un hijo contigo — susurró ruborizándose, mientras que desde el otro lado de la línea, Chris también se encontraba ruborizado

— Yo también… — otro silencio — Debo… debo irme

— Oh — Darren no quería cortar la llamada, porque sabía que no tendría excusa para hablar con él hasta dentro de unos días — Claro — mencionó no muy convencido. De pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza — ¿No necesitas que te acompañe? — Chris se atragantó — Quiero decir, ¿no sería mejor que estemos los dos para contarle a tus padres? – Chris lo pensó por un momento

— No Darren, pero gracias por la oferta — el moreno exhaló pesado — Nos vemos el viernes

— Okay, nos vemos el vier… — Darren no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando la llamada ya había sido cortada. Gruñó e iba a lanzar su teléfono, cuando Chord lo detuvo

— ¡Estás perdido amigo! — el rubio sonreía, mientras negaba con la cabeza

* * *

Al fin había llegado el tan ansiado viernes. La espera se le había hecho eterna, casi se había instalado a vivir en casa de Chord y Diego. Sus amigos no lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni a sombra para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Los dos sospechaban que esto no traería nada bueno, pero su amigo se había ilusionado con la idea de tener un hijo con Chris y era de lo único que hablaba. Las cosas que le compraría, a los lugares donde lo llevaría. La pareja no quería bajarlo de su nube, pero sabían que muchas de las cosas de las que Darren hablaba no las podría hacer, porque estaban seguros de que Chris se iría con su hijo.

Christopher lo llamó muy temprano para decirle que se juntaran en la clínica. La llamada había sido muy corta, por lo cual a Darren no le dio ni tiempo de preguntarle cómo le había ido en su viaje. Se levantó y se apresuró a llegar a la clínica. Estaba nervioso, decía que los nervios eran por los resultados de los exámenes, pero en el fondo sabía que eran porque vería a Chris de nuevo. Además, si los exámenes salían malos, eso significaba que no podrían tener un hijo. Esa idea lo aterrorizó y la desechó de inmediato de su cabeza.

— Te tardaste — indicó Chris mostrándole su reloj

— ¿Lo siento? — se disculpó confundido — Solo fueron 10 minutos de retraso

— Exacto. Dije a las 9.30 no a las 9.40 — se quejó el castaño

— ¿Chris Colfer? — llamó la enfermera

— ¡Aquí! —gritó Chris

— Estos son los resultados de sus exámenes — le entregó un sobre — ¿Darren Criss?

— Soy yo — señaló el moreno

— Estos son los suyos — mencionó entregándole otro sobre — pueden leerlos, si no comprenden algo, el médico los verá en unos minutos y les puede explicar mejor

— Gracias — Chris le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a uno de los asientos a abrir su sobre, seguido de Darren que hacía lo mismo — ¿Nervioso?

— Un poco ¿tú?

— No — leyeron sus resultados en silencio. Tenían muchas palabras técnicas que no comprendían, pero lo que más les importaba era que no tenían ningún problema, eso lo entendieron sin ningún tipo de explicación. Los dos sonrieron — ¡Estoy limpio!

— Yo igual

— Bien, — hizo una pausa — me tengo que ir

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a esperar al médico?

— ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que debo saber, no necesito que me explique nada — se levantó — te llamo cuando esté en mis días fértiles — Darren lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

— Ajá — el moreno se quedó aturdido en su asiento

* * *

_Al otro día_

— ¿Cómo te fue? Al final ayer no hablamos

— Bien. Estoy limpio – dijo indiferente

— ¿No deberías estar feliz?

— ¿Debería estarlo? Chris está súper raro — hizo una pausa — Es como si lo hubiesen cambiado

— El solo está protegiendo sus sentimientos — señaló Chord — no quiere salir lastimado

— ¿Y qué hay de mí y mis sentimientos? — ambos se quedaron callados — debo cortar, tengo una llamada entrante

— Entiendo, pero Darren aún no han hecho nada. Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte

— Lo sé, hablamos luego — se despidió de Chord y respondió a la otra llamada — Hola Chris

— Hola Darren — tomó una respiración profunda — espero que no estés ocupado

— ¿Por qué?

— Hoy es uno de mis días fértiles — señaló el castaño — Ya sabes lo que eso significa


	4. Hay que cumplir las reglas

**Capítulo 4: Hay que cumplir las reglas**

Darren tragó saliva nervioso — ¿Cómo dijiste?

— Que hoy es uno de mis días fértil — mencionó el castaño — estaré en tu loft en media hora – dicho eso cortó la llamada

— ¿Qué hago? — se dijo Darren. Tenía 30 minutos para tomar una decisión. Seguir con esta idea descabellada o ponerle fin antes de que comience. Estuvo dando vueltas por el loft, analizando la situación. Habían pasado varios minutos, Chris estaría pronto ahí. Sonó el timbre, tomó una respiración profunda, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Darren abrió la puerta y en seguida fue devorado por unos labios hambrientos. Chris lo besaba de forma desesperada. Era un beso torpe en el que ninguno de los dos estaba disfrutando. El moreno lo alejó tomándolo de los brazos.  
— Whoa. Alguien viene muy prendido — mencionó entre risas el Darren  
— Oh cállate — Chris se le lanzó nuevamente, pero Darren lo detuvo — ¿Qué sucede? — intentó mantener la compostura. Se llevó una mano hacia su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo. Para Chris hacer esto era igual o más difícil que para Darren. Tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado del moreno posible. Puesto que sino sus sentimientos comenzarían a fluir y él estaba aterrorizado de que se volviera a repetir la historia. El día que se fue a Londres, esperó que Darren apareciera en el aeropuerto y le pidiera que se quedara o incluso irse con él y en esos momentos cualesquiera de las dos opciones la hubiera aceptado felizmente. Pero Darren no apareció y no hablaron por 6 años. Siempre creyó que había visto a Darren en el aeropuerto, pero seguramente sólo sería su subconsciente que lo estaba traicionando. Su amiga PJ le había aconsejado muchas veces que lo pensara mejor ¿estaba seguro de tener un hijo con Darren? Si ya una vez estuvo enamorado de él y esos sentimientos quedaron guardados, en cualquier momento podrían salir a la superficie. Él insistió en que eso no pasaría, que sus sentimientos por Darren estaban enterrados y que si él había tomado la decisión de tener un hijo con él. Era por el amor que le tuvo alguna vez y porque Darren era un hombre muy guapo. Soñaba con un hijo entre los dos y lo imaginaba hermoso. PJ insistía en que no era buena idea. Veía demasiado entusiasmado a Chris y ya una vez tuvo que consolarlo por tener el corazón roto y sospechaba que alrededor de un año volvería a suceder lo mismo. Pero Chris ideó las reglas para no verse atado a Darren, aunque la idea de que él estuviera con otros hombres lo hacía enfermar, tampoco podía atar a Darren a su lado por muchas ganas que tuviera. Siempre inventaba cualquier excusa para no pasar tiempo a solas con Darren, le decía que estaba muy ocupado, pero la realidad era que no tenía nada que hacer. Se quedaba en el hotel o veía a alguno de sus antiguos amigos. Sólo tendrían un hijo se repetía todos los días y luego él retomaría su vida en Londres. Ese era el plan.  
— ¿No deberíamos ir con más calma? — le preguntó levantando una ceja  
— S-si... Lo siento — tomó una respiración profunda — son los nervios  
— No te preocupes — mencionó Darren — yo estoy igual — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Tragó saliva con dificultad — me gustaría que habláramos de algo antes de ir a la cama — a Chris no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esto  
— No — señaló decidido — mis días fértiles son para tener relaciones sexuales, no para hablar. Si quieres hablar, será otro día. No voy a perder uno de mis días en los que puedo embarazarme por quedarme conversando. No gracias — se acercó al moreno — tú aceptaste las reglas — Darren asintió — ahora, ¿prefieres aquí mismo o vamos a la cama? — ¿Ese era el mismo Chris inseguro que había conocido años atrás? Darren lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan descarado? El Chris que él conocía cada vez que iban a intimar estaba muy nervioso, le apenaba quitarse la ropa delante de él, nunca comenzaba él y siempre era muy tierno. Pero este hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros, no era el mismo  
— Chris...  
— ¡Ay Darren! — comenzó a quejarse — hagámoslo de una vez por todas para irme pronto — el castaño se acercó y le quitó la chaqueta, mientras Darren no reaccionaba — creo que debemos agregar una regla más — le sonrió pícaramente — cuando venga, deberías estar esperándome sin ropa — Darren se mordió el labio. Chris sólo lo estaba utilizando, pero este nuevo Chris le agradaba.

Juntó sus labios a los del castaño, solo que esta vez, el beso era más lento y delicado. Podía saborear los labios de Chris. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él. Chris por su parte le rodeó el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos de la nuca. Estaban completamente cómodos besándose, que no se querían separar. 6 años sin probar esos labios. Los dos se habían extrañado tanto y ninguno se atrevía a reconocerlo.

El beso se fue intensificando, Darren intentó separarle los labios con su lengua y Chris abrió la boca para darle permiso. Se separaban por escasos centímetros para tomar un poco de aire y volver a besarse.

Darren le acariciaba la espalda, recorriendo con sus manos de arriba abajo, hasta llegar al trasero de Chris. Apartó sus manos, estaba nervioso, pero no dejaría que los nervios lo traicionaran. Así que volvió a colocar sus manos ahí. Comenzó a acariciarlo casi superficialmente.

Chris fue bajando sus manos por los brazos de Darren, dándole pequeños apretones a sus músculos bien tonificados. Llevó una de sus manos hacia una de las de Darren y la colocó en su propio trasero con confianza, para que Darren se relajara y no tuviera miedo de tocarlo. Sacó su mano, mientras la de Darren seguía en su trasero, pero esta vez comenzaba a moverse, tocándolo y apretándolo.

Chris llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Darren y empezó a quitarle la camisa, sacando uno a uno los botones. Cuando se encontraba desnudo de la parte superior. Darren quitó sus manos del trasero de Chris e hizo lo mismo, le quitó la ropa que traía el castaño. Quedando los dos en igual condiciones.

Los dos seguían besándose en la sala, Darren le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia su cama, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y luego hacía lo mismo con los del castaño. Chris quiso ahorrarle tiempo y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo ante Darren. Los dos se ruborizaron.

Darren lo miró a la cara y pudo notar que ahí seguía el mismo Chris tímido que se ruborizaba cada vez que hacían el amor. Sonrió ante ese acontecimiento y en menos de 2 segundos se había quitado el pantalón y el bóxer también. Chris soltó una risita y se acercó a Darren para besarlo.

El moreno le devolvió el beso, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho pálido de Chris, estaba mucho más marcado que hace 6 años

— Has estado haciendo ejercicio — señaló Darren en tono de afirmación, a lo que Chris solo rió

— Tú también — mencionó el castaño al tocarle los brazos.

— Ven — le indicó Darren, acercándolo a la cama. El moreno se sentó en el borde y Chris se colocó entre medio de sus piernas. Darren lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó más a él. Le depositó un beso en el ombligo, haciendo que Chris riera. El castaño se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios y fue bajando por el pecho de Darren, hasta quedar arrodillado frente al moreno.

Darren le acarició el cabello al castaño y Chris sin previo aviso se llevó el miembro de Darren a la boca, tomándolo por sorpresa. Intentó meterlo lo más profundo que pudo. Lo metía y sacaba, haciendo que el moreno gimiera y rogara por más. Jugó con la cabeza del miembro, lamiéndola y succionándola. Se separó y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente.

— No más, no más — jadeaba Darren

— ¿Quieres que pare? — preguntó asustado Chris

— N-no… pero quiero correrme dentro tuyo — Chris se acercó y lo besó. Darren cambió de posiciones, dejando a Chris bajo él. Fue dejando besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al miembro de Chris, donde depositó un beso en la cabeza. Lamió el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a chorrear. Introdujo el miembro en su boca, mientras con su mano derecha, le acariciaba los testículos a Chris. El castaño le acariciaba el cabello, jugaba con los rulos de Darren, mientras el moreno no dejaba de succionarle el miembro.

Darren se separó de Chris, lamiendo sus labios, se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar el lubricante, abrió el frasco y untó del frío líquido en sus dedos. Intentó calentarlo un poco para que no fuese tan frío para Chris.

Darren le separó las piernas y se colocó de rodillas entre ellas. Chris se incorporó y lo besó. No quería dejar de hacerlo, pero se separó al sentir cómo Darren llevaba uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada, rodeándole, para luego introducir delicadamente el dedo en su interior cuando Chris soltó un leve gemido y se tiró en la cama. Darren siguió jugando con su dedo, haciéndolo girar en el interior, lo sacaba y volvía a meter una y otra vez. Pronto introdujo un siguiente dedo y realizó los mismos movimientos, que ahora eran acompañados por uno de tijera, que lograban dilatar mejor al castaño.

Chris se derretía bajo su toque, arqueándose y levantando su cadera cuando sintió un tercer dedo en su interior. Intentaba reprimir los gemidos mordiéndose el labio, pero ya no lo soportaba más. Darren por su parte, seguía metiendo sus dedos en el interior del castaño, mientras que con su mano izquierda le daba leves caricias al miembro de Chris que rogaba por atención. Su mano subía y bajaba, al mismo ritmo en que sus dedos se introducían y volvían a salir desde el interior de Chris.

— ¡Y-yaa…! — intentaba hablar Chris entrecortadamente — Te necesito ahora Darren — decía entre gemidos — se levantó un poco y agarró de la barbilla al moreno. Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y le mordió el labio inferior, dándole un pequeño tirón. Darren gruñó de excitación. Volvió a dejar a Chris tirado en la cama y él se lanzó encima, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Los dos movían sus caderas, desesperadamente por algo de fricción — P-por fav- — se mordió el labio — me voy a correr — Chris no resistía más y Darren comenzó a mecerse más rápido contra él, haciendo que el castaño se corriera entre ambos cuerpos. El moreno se dejó caer y comenzó a devorarle el cuello, mordiéndoselo y succionándolo. Quería marcarlo y Chris no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo. Se dirigió a su boca y se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Se comenzaron a mover en la misma posición en la que se encontraban, aún pegajosos por la corrida del castaño. Darren llevó uno de sus dedos para tomar un poco del semen de Chris y lo untó en los labios del castaño que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Darren se acercó y lamió sus labios, succionando cada gota.

Chris se estaba colocando duro nuevamente y todavía no lograba reponerse de su primer orgasmo, pero eso provocaba Darren en él. Que nunca se cansara, que siempre quisiera más, ¡era insaciable! Nunca podía tener suficiente de Darren.

— D-darren por favor…

— Dime qué necesitas cariño — Chris hizo caso omiso de lo que había escuchado, solo necesitaba que Darren lo penetrara pronto

— A ti — susurró. Darren lo volvió a besar por unos segundos. Se separó en busca de algo

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó asustado Chris

— Colocarme el preservativo — Chris intentaba regularizar su respiración

— ¿Estás loco? — respiró hondo — ¡necesito que me embaraces!

— ¡Mierda! La costumbre — Darren le dedicó una sonrisa y le separó las piernas delicadamente, se posicionó frente a su entrada. Untó una cantidad generosa de lubricante en su miembro. Lo acarició un poco y lo posicionó para comenzar a penetrar a Chris. Estaba nervioso, dio una respiración profunda y comenzó a introducirlo, iba lentamente y para los dos parecía una tortura. Chris arrugaba las sábanas, al apretarlas con sus puños, soportando el dolor y ardor que le provocaba el miembro de Darren entrando en su interior. El moreno no quería lastimarlo, así que cuando iba en la mitad, lo miró a la cara y pudo notar cómo sus facciones demostraban dolor. Quiso retroceder y no producirle tal dolor. Chris se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando Darren se detuvo, por lo que abrió sus ojos y notó la confusión en el rostro del moreno

— Es solo… — hablaba entrecortadamente — ha pasado tanto tiempo desde… — respiraba rápidamente — la última vez que fui el pasivo — susurró las últimas palabras y Darren quiso saber

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó esperanzado Darren. Chris dudó entre responder o no. Se armó de valor y habló

— 6 años… — y eso fue suficiente para que Darren se lanzara encima de él y lo besara con amor. La última vez que había sido inferior había sido con él hace 6 años. Siguió besándolo, mientras introducía su miembro en el interior. Los dos gimieron cuando logró introducirlo casi todo, gemían en la boca del otro. Esperó unos segundos, mientras seguían besándose — ¡Muévete! — ordenó Chris y Darren obedeció.

Sacó su miembro casi por completo y volvió a introducirlo, siguió así por un buen rato, deleitándose de los sonidos que hacía Chris bajo él

— Másss… mássss — le pedía Chris entre gemidos.

El miembro de Darren entraba y salía desde el interior de Chris. Haciéndolo gemir de placer. El ritmo de las embestidas había aumentado fuertemente, logrando dar con la próstata del castaño, que en ese preciso momento había soltado un grito gutural y había comenzado a masturbarse desesperadamente.

Darren continuó embistiéndolo en el mismo lugar, cada vez más duro. No tardó mucho tiempo en correrse en el interior de Chris, gimiendo y mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir algo que hiciera de ese momento uno incómodo. Chris no duró mucho más, al sentir cómo el líquido tibio se esparcía en su interior y con ayuda de su mano se volvió a correr entre ellos.

Darren cayó rendido encima de Chris. No quería tener que salir de su interior, pero de malas ganas salió delicadamente y se tiró al lado del castaño, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos.

Ambos intentaban regular su respiración. Habían quedado exhaustos. Darren luchaba contra las ganas de abrazarlo y quedarse dormidos juntos como lo hacían antes. Durmieron muchas veces juntos, se acurrucaban, Darren siempre era la cuchara mayor y lo pegaba hacia su cuerpo. Así dormían por horas, hasta que alguno despertaba y debían continuar con sus vidas. Nunca pasaban dos noches seguidas juntos, pero eso no significaba que los dos no se morían de ganas de hacerlo. Chris debía irse cuanto antes de ahí, conocía las intenciones de Darren y era muy consciente de que una vez que Darren lo abrazara, no iba poder resistirse. Dio una respiración profunda y se levantó.

— Debo irme — señaló el castaño tomando sus ropas y comenzando a vestirse

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te vas a quedar?

— No Darren, recuerda las reglas — se dirigió hacia la puerta del loft — Nos vemos pronto Darren

— P-pero… — Ya era demasiado tarde, porque Chris había salido del loft cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews! Hasta mañana :D_

_Intentaré actualizar más temprano ;)_


	5. Celos

_**MiliiColfer3: **Colega tranquila, que todavía no habrá bebé ahaha_

_**Marierux: **Sip, eso se sabrá tal vez más adelante, pero no es relevante ;)_

_Gracias por sus revews!_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

— Levántate hombre — señaló Chord

— No quiero — dijo Darren tapándose con las sábanas

— No has salido hace 2 días, no es normal

— Bueno, no me siento bien

— ¿Estás enfermo?

— Tal vez… — suspiró — hace dos días tuve el mejor sexo que he tenido en años y él… él solo se fue

— Pero si tú detestas acurrucarte, simplemente los desechas

— No a él — mencionó cansado — con él es distinto — cerró los ojos recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos. Era solo un mero trámite para Chris, pero él había sentido tanto. Sus sentimientos por Chris habían vuelto y más fuertes

— Ya no sigas lamentándote — intentó consolarlo — mejor salgamos. Hoy hay reunión con los del cast de Glee, una especie de reencuentro aprovechando que Colfer está acá. Kevin y Jenna han estado organizándola

— No quiero ir — se hizo un ovillo en su cama — no quiero verlo

— ¡Con mayor razón tienes que ir! — señaló el rubio — Que él te vea que estás bien, que no te ha afectado

— Pero si estoy más que afectado — se quejó — me siento usado — susurró las últimas palabras

— No seas un mártir, que no va contigo — lo empujó fuera de la cama — Te vas a dar una ducha y te vas a colocar tu mejor ropa y nos vamos a ir a juntar con nuestros viejos amigos. — Darren obedeció y se dirigió hacia el baño

— ¿Va a ir Diego? — preguntó tratando de ser cortés

— Sí… eso creo — Darren se volteó. Su amigo siempre era muy efusivo cuando hablaba de su novio

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — arqueó una ceja

— Algo así

— Ya Chord, no me hagas sacarte las palabras una a una — se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de él — ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé — suspiró — ha estado actuando muy raro. Tengo miedo…

— ¿De qué?

— De que haya conocido a otra persona

— No lo creo… — intentaba sonar sincero — Diego te ama. Hablen, dile cómo te sientes y qué es lo que lo tiene así — le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó

— Podrías seguir tus propios consejos

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil — hizo una pausa — pero nosotros no somos pareja — Chord asintió y Darren cerró la puerta del baño para meterse a la ducha

XXX

— ¡Gracias! — mencionó Chord

— ¿Por qué? — Darren lo miraba extrañado

— Por el consejo… —Darren comenzaba a comprender. Además de que los veía de lo más felices agarrados de la mano — hablamos y aclaramos todo

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes — sonaba honesto — ¿Qué había pasado Diego? — Darren se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado al ver lo incómodo que se veía Diego. Chord le dio un apretón firme en la mano

— Lo que sucede… — comenzó a hablar Chord — es que mi novio quiere que tengamos un hijo y no sabía cómo planteármelo. Tenía miedo de mi reacción y escucharte hablar de todas las cosas que querías hacer cuando naciera tu hijo, eso solo aumentó sus ganas de tener uno — Chord miró a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Oh — fue lo único que vociferó Darren agachando la cabeza

— Ahora solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo si decidiremos adoptar o contratar un vientre de alquiler — dijo Diego — Nosotros no tenemos la suerte tuya — Darren levantó la cabeza — Chris puede quedar embarazado — Chord le había dado un codazo a su novio por el error que cometió — Lo siento

— Ya verás que las cosas mejorarán — le dijo Chord y Darren asintió creyendo lo contrario. Los 3 subieron al carro de Chord. Darren no había querido ir en el de él porque estaba seguro que bebería más de la cuenta. Ver a Chris y no poder acercársele iba a ser difícil. Y además debía hacer como si nada pasara para que nadie sospechara nada. El único que sabía que él y Chris tendrían un hijo era Chord y su novio. Al menos Darren no le había dicho a nadie más. Chord era el único amigo que conservaba de los del cast. Eran muy unidos, no tanto como lo era con Joey, pero su amigo vivía viajando y cada vez lo veía menos, aunque a pesar de encontrarse en el otro extremo del mundo, estaba enterado de los últimos sucesos en la vida de Darren y no estaba muy contento con la noticia.

— ¡Darren! — gritó Jenna abrazándolo — Que bueno que viniste

— Me alegra verte también — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera

— Ven — lo jaló hacia la mesa — Ya están casi todos, solo falta Lea que viene con Chris y Dianna — Darren asintió mientras tomaba asiento y saludaba a cada uno de sus ex compañeros de trabajo. Poco a poco se vio envuelto en una divertida conversación, recordando algunas locuras que hacían cuando grababan.

Estaba tan sumergido en la conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó Chris, hasta que se sentó a su lado.

— Hola Darren — le susurró. Era tan incómoda la situación ¿cómo debía saludarlo? ¿Debía darle la mano? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? Pero Chris tampoco hacía nada, así que solo optó por un movimiento de cabeza

— Hola Christopher — mencionó en tono seco. Se volteó para seguir con la conversación, pero ya no le entusiasmaba mucho recordar las horas que había pasado en la pista de hielo junto a Chris. Mark había mencionado las caídas de Chris e inevitablemente Darren soltó una risita, mientras Chris se ruborizaba.

— Era increíble como sus fans ¿cómo se hacían llamar? — intentó recordar Mark

— CrissColfer Shippers — dijo entre risas Kevin

— Eso, la fusión de sus apellidos — corroboró Harry

— Bueno, — continuó Mark — sus fans creían ciegamente que ustedes tenían una relación — todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Darren y Chris, los cuales evitaban mirarse. Darren le dio una mirada fulminante a Chord cuando escuchó que le decía a Diego en voz baja _'uy, si supieran'_. Esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Tampoco pasó desapercibo el codazo que le había dado Lea a Chris ¿también lo sabía? Y las miradas que se daban con Dianna solo le confirmaban que ellas si estaban enteradas. Al parecer, ellas también pasaron por algo parecido cuando estaban filmando Glee, pero el destino estaba a su favor y ahora podían estar juntas viviendo libremente su amor.

Darren ya iba en su cuarta cerveza. Todos sus antiguos amigos se divertían, pero él no. Quería irse de ahí, pidió otra cerveza al barman.

— Ya no deberías seguir bebiendo — le dijo Chord. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarlo solo un rato en su miseria?

— ¿No tienes un novio que atender? — escupió Darren

— Al parecer mi mejor amigo me necesita más — Darren comenzó a reír

— Será mejor que vayas a poner orden — señaló con su dedo hacia donde se encontraba Diego — Ese musculoso está bailando muy cerca de Die… — no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Chord ya se había ido a marcar territorio. Darren negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras se llevaba una nueva botella de cerveza a la boca. Todos bailaban y él se encontraba en la barra bebiendo. Se maldijo por no haber ido en su carro, pero de haberlo hecho no podría estar bebiendo en estos momentos.

El barman lo miraba coquetamente y a él no podía importarle menos, tenía otros asuntos en mente, con nombre y apellido, que por cierto no sabía dónde se encontraba

— ¿Quieres otra? — el barman se le había acercado, para quitarle la botella vacía rozándole la mano. Darren rodó los ojos y asintió. Se llevó la nueva botella a la boca y bebió casi la mitad de un sorbo. El barman lo miró asombrado — Alguien está sediento — habló mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo — ¿O estás bebiendo para olvidar? — le dedicó una mirada coqueta

— ¡Eso a ti qué te importa! Mejor dame otra cerveza – el barman frunció el ceño y le entregó una nueva botella. Darren se volteó para encontrarse con que todos sus amigos bailaban y reían. ¿Nadie se acordaba de él? Incluso Chord había dejado de molestarlo. Lo mejor sería ir por un taxi y volver a su loft. Ahí podría seguir sintiéndose miserable, pero al menos no vería a todos como se divertían. Se bajó del taburete tambaleándose. Iba a despedirse de todos, incluso si no habían notado que él también estaba ahí. Se acercó más a la pista de baile y lo vio.

Ahí estaba el castaño, bailaba y sonreía. Darren no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo con sus mejillas coloradas. Pero algo no estaba bien y las demás personas no lo dejaban ver con claridad. Todos sus amigos estaban ubicados en el lado izquierdo de la pista, pero Chris estaba más hacia el lado derecho ¿solo?

Quiso acercarse, pero todas las cervezas que se había bebido lograron hacer efecto en él. Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió su mirada hacia el castaño.

Chris no dejaba de bailar con ese tipo, los dos se susurraban cosas al oído y se reían. Darren los miraba desde la barra, sin dejar de beber. El tipo había acercado más a Chris y el castaño no se había inmutado, se dejaba toquetear y no decía nada. Los celos se lo estaban comiendo. Chord y Diego habían llegado hasta su lado, cuando lo vieron tambalearse

— ¿De qué te ríes? — gritó malhumorado

— Lo siento, lo siento — Chord levantó las manos en señal de arrepentimiento — pero es que amigo ¡tu cara! — volvió a soltar una carcajada — creo que una de las reglas decía algo de que los celos no estaban permitidos ¿verdad? — preguntó mirando a su novio

— ¡Exacto! — señaló Diego

— ¡A la mierda las reglas! — bufó

— ¿De qué reglas hablan? — Preguntó Lea tratando de incorporarse en la conversación

— ¡Unas reglas de un juego estúpido! — gritó Darren. Chord lo miró y negó con la cabeza, Lea arqueó una ceja sin comprender, pero entendió que lo mejor era no seguir preguntando. El moreno volvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile, pero no encontró a Chris — ¿Dónde está? — comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por todos lados

— ¿Quién? — preguntó el castaño que había llegado hasta donde estaban todos. Darren se relajó de inmediato

— No, nadie

— Claro… — mencionó no muy convencido — En fin, me están esperando

— ¿Esperando para qué? — quiso saber Darren

— Para irnos — señaló como si fuese lo más obvio — Hasta pronto chicos — se despidió Chris para irse con el tipo que había estado conversando y bailando casi toda la noche

— ¡No! — protestó Darren — tú no te vas con él — lo tomó en brazos por las piernas y lo cargó, llevándoselo de ahí

— ¡Bájame! — gritaba Chris dándole golpes en la espalda, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos. Chord y Diego que comprendían todo, solo se mordían los labios intentando aguantar la risa.

— ¡No! Tú te vienes conmigo — caminó con el castaño en brazos que luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Darren, pero el moreno era más fuerte que él y no lo soltaría.


	6. Quédate

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Quédate**

— ¡Darren bájame ahora! — gritaba Chris

— ¡No! Nos vamos juntos — decía Darren

— Pero me están esperando

— ¿Quién? ¿Ese tipo con el que te estuviste frotando toda la noche? — El moreno escupió las palabras

— Oh cállate, que tu no lo hacías tan mal coqueteando con el barman — Darren lo bajó, pero sin soltarlo de su agarre, lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Estás celoso? — soltó una carcajada

— ¡Suéltame Darren! A mí no me interesa lo que hagas — Darren siguió riéndose y volvió a tomar en brazos a Chris

— Nos vamos a mi loft — señaló decidido

— Eres insoportable — Chris dejó de golpearlo — ¿Piensas cargarme hasta tu loft? — gruñó

— Si es necesario, eso haré — Darren dio un paso mal y se tambaleó

— ¡Ve por donde caminas! ¡Estás borracho! — Chris le dio un apretón en el trasero con intención de que lo soltara, pero sólo hizo que Darren riera

— No sabía que eras un exhibicionista — Darren hizo caso omiso de los golpes que le daba Chris — No seas impaciente, ya vamos a llegar

— Darren la gente nos mira. Bájame o voy a gritar que me están secuestrando — A Darren le causaba mucha gracia toda la situación. No paraba de reír, tal vez eran las cervezas que se había tomado, pero realmente no le importaba. Solo esperaba que sus piernas resistieran y pudiera llegar al loft o quizás lo mejor sería tomar un taxi porque no estaban muy cerca. Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que la gente lo miraba extrañado

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! — Gritaba Chris — ¡ME SECUESTRAN! ¡AYÚDENME! — Caminó más rápido cuando vio a lo lejos una camioneta de policía. Bajó a Chris y le tapó la boca

— ¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel? — como respuesta obtuvo un mordisco en la mano por parte del castaño — ¡Auu! — se quejó sacudiendo su mano — ¡Salvaje! — el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa malévola. Estaba apegado a una pared cuando vio por encima del hombro de Darren que se acercaban los policías — ¿Qué…

— ¡AUXI… — Darren vio sus intenciones y decidió callarlo con sus labios. En un principio la idea de besarlo solo era para que no gritara, pero luego se encontraba disfrutando demasiado. Chris por su parte se encontraba igual, pero no quería que Darren lo notara, así que movió sus manos que se encontraban rodeando el cuello del moreno ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? La bajó y le metió la mano dentro del pantalón, dándole un fuerte apretón al miembro de Darren.

— ¡Agggghh! ¡Chris! — se separó del castaño, tirándole su labio inferior con los dientes. Chris encontraba toda la escena divertida. Él estaba sobrio, no había bebido nada más que Coke Diet, pero a simple vista parecía que él estaba borracho en vez de Darren. Chris podía irse de ahí si quisiera, incluso podría correr y sabía que Darren no lo alcanzaría, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. El moreno se recompuso y lo tomó de la mano, haciendo encajar sus dedos. Ninguno dijo nada y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Los Ángeles. Se sentían tan cómodos y Chris creía que se estaba aprovechando del estado en el que se encontraba Darren. Como la primera vez que se habían besado.

Estaban con sus amigos del cast, era un día viernes y habían terminado de grabar más temprano de lo esperado, por lo que decidieron ir al departamento de Darren a tomar unas copas. Chris no quería ir, pero las chicas terminaron de convencerlo. Todos comenzaron a beber, menos el castaño, que no se sentía cómodo, cuando decidieron jugar verdad o reto.

Cuando llegó el turno de Darren,

— ¿Verdad o reto? — le preguntó Mark

— Reto — respondió decidido sonriendo, después de haber bebido más de la cuenta

— Te reto a… — comenzó a mirar a todos los ahí presentes. Hasta que se detuvo en Chris con una sonrisa en los labios — besar a Colfer

— ¡Acepto! — Chris abrió los ojos como 2 platos

— Nonono la penitencia es para Darren, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí

— Oh vamos Colfer — el moreno se acercó al castaño — No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes

— Sí, pero estábamos actuando — se defendió Chris ruborizado

— Solo hazlo y ya — Le susurró Lea en el oído — Sino todos notarán algo extraño y no creo que quieras que todos se enteren de tus sentimientos por Darren — Estaba jodido. Tomó a Darren de la camisa y lo acercó a él. Chris le dio un beso que dejó a Darren más embriagado de lo que estaba. Luego de eso, el moreno no se despegó de Chris en toda la noche y el castaño lo había llevado hasta el cuarto de Darren, en el cual se habían besado gran parte de la noche.

Al día siguiente Darren no se acordaba de nada o eso era lo que él había dicho.

Siguieron caminando de la mano, hasta que detuvieron un taxi para que los llevara. Se sentaron juntos, Darren no lo soltaba y con su brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Mientras daba pequeños besos por su cuello.

— Chris — intentó hablar el moreno, pasándole los dedos por su cabello

— Shh… ya casi llegamos — No quería arruinar el momento. De todas formas, Darren al otro día no se acordaría nada. Por su parte, Darren se sentía más lúcido que nunca, cualquier rastro de cerveza que tenía en su cuerpo se había evaporado cuando vio al castaño con un tipo levemente más alto que él, de cabello rubio, delgado… espera…

— ¡¿Estabas bailando con Will?! — Chris se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarlo

— ¿Will? — lo miró confundido

— Si, ya sabes… el tipo con el que estabas bailando — vociferó en tono molesto y Chris comenzó a reír

— No, no era Will — mencionó para la tranquilidad de Darren y el moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio. Volvieron a su posición inicial hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Darren bajó primero, le estiró la mano al castaño, la cual aceptó felizmente. Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio, Darren decidió tomarlo en brazos, estilo nupcial, a lo que Chris no se negó. Subió las escaleras, tenía que abrir la puerta, pero no quería soltar al castaño.

— Mis llaves están en el bolsillo trasero — Chris asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar, tocando más de lo debido — ¿Ya las encontraste?

— No — dirigió su mano hacia el otro bolsillo. Tomó las llaves y le dio un apretón

— ¡Hey! — se quejó entre risas

— Tenía que asegurarme de tomar las llaves — le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que Darren no se resistió a besar sus labios. Se acercó y le dio un beso casto porque Chris se separó en seguida y el moreno se asustó.

Chris llevó su mano hacia la puerta para abrirla con la llave. Lograron entrar al loft y Darren bajó a Chris, pero el castaño se acercó en seguida al moreno para besarlo y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Darren se acercó más a él, si es que fuese posible.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y fue bajando las manos por los costados hasta llegar al trasero del castaño y lo levantó. Inmediatamente Chris lo rodeó con sus piernas en la cintura.

— Darren… — gimió Chris en el beso — hoy no es uno de mis días fértiles — decía entre gemidos — acuérdate de las reglas

— No me interesan tus malditas reglas — siguió besándolo y comenzó a bajar con su boca hasta el cuello pálido, mientras Chris tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

Darren intentaba quitarle el pantalón con dificultad, puesto a la posición en la que se encontraban. Chris saltó al suelo y se los quitó con desesperación en conjunto con su bóxer, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. Darren se acercó a besarlo, mientras Chris con sus manos le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolos caer en los tobillos.

Chris dio un leve brinco para volver a su posición inicial, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas e inmediatamente el Moreno lo tomó del trasero.

— Darren te necesito — le susurró en el beso, acariciándole el cabello

— Vamos... A la cama

— Nono, aquí

— Pero tengo que prepararte, cariño — le acarició la mejilla

— Hazlo ya, por favor — rogó, meciendo las caderas

— No quiero hacerte daño — fue dejando besos en el cuello del castaño — lame mi dedo — Darren le acercó su dedo índice hacia la boca de Chris y él obedeció. Además, lo introdujo todo en su boca. Deslizaba sus labios arriba y abajo, haciendo que Darren se excitara de sólo mirarlo. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y rozaba los testículos del castaño.

Quitó su dedo de la boca de Chris y lo llevó hacia la entrada del castaño.

Introduciéndolo cuidadosamente, pero Chris no podía esperar más. Se movía hacia abajo para sentir completamente como se hundía el dedo de Darren en su interior.

El moreno prosiguió con otro dedo.

— ¡Ya! ¡A-ahora! — gritó entrecortadamente. Darren tampoco resistía más, debido a la posición y a la excitación con la que se encontraba. Se giró y pegó al castaño a la pared — ¡Aaaaah! — jadeó.

Darren le apretó el trasero y lo acomodó para posicionarse con su entrada, logrando penetrarlo profundo.

— ¡Oh mierda! Tan apretado — Darren susurró en el oído de Chris, mientras le daba un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Chris dejó caer su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno intentando regular su respiración. Darren esperó unos segundos y sacó su miembro para volver a introducirlo. Chris volvió su cabeza y le dio un beso al moreno.

Darren comenzó a penetrarlo con fiereza, haciendo chocar la espalda de Chris en la pared.

— ¡Ahíii! — gritaba Chris cuando Darren dio con su próstata. El moreno siguió dando las embestidas en el mismo lugar — ¡Darrrggggg! — Darren notó que Chris estaba llegando al clímax, por lo que dejó de penetrarlo y lo agarró firmemente. Se dirigió al sofá más cercano sin soltarlo.

Lo acomodó en el sofá para quedar encima de él. Sin salir de su interior, comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha. Darren lo besaba, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de Chris haciendo más profundo el beso.

Con todos los movimientos, la camisa se encontraba con algunos botones menos. Darren tomó la camisa y la abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar los pocos botones que quedaban. A Chris le importaba muy poco que su camisa fuese carísima.

Darren soltó el miembro de Chris y llevó sus manos hacia el pecho desnudo, acariciándolo. Llevó su boca hacia uno de los pezones rosados, jugando con él. Le lamió el pezón izquierdo y luego prosiguió con el derecho, dándole un pequeño tirón.

Chris recorría con sus manos la espalda de Darren, llevándolas hasta el trasero del moreno, apretándoselo y empujándolo más hacia él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas para arriba.

— Másss… Dare más — rogó Chris y Darren siguió penetrándolo, mientras pellizcaba con sus manos los pezones del castaño. Chris comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

— Chris, te deseo tanto — le susurraba Darren

— Yo más — le respondió Chris levantando sus brazos para tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo a su cara para besarlo. Darren continuaba penetrándolo hasta que sintió los músculos del castaño contraerse, apretando su miembro en el interior.

Ya no iba a durar más, le dio algunas penetraciones más y terminó corriéndose en el interior de Chris. Agotado, masturbó el miembro del castaño haciendo que se corriera entre ambos cuerpos desnudos. Cayó rendido encima de Chris.

Mientras Darren seguía en el interior e intentaba regularizar su respiración, Chris le daba besos castos en el cuello y lo aferraba con sus brazos más a él.

Darren se separó y se levantó para buscar una toalla para limpiarlos a ambos. Luego de quedar limpios, fue a dejar la toalla sucia al baño. Cuando regresó Chris se había movido en el sofá, dejándole un espacio a Darren que el moreno no dudó en tomar. Se recostó al lado de él, pero el espacio era tan pequeño que fue a dar al suelo. Chris se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la risa y Darren se levantó enseguida

— ¡Hey! No te rías — dijo entre risas

— Lo siento — Chris respiró hondo — Ven — se movió más en el sofá y se colocó de lado, dejándole más espacio a Darren. El moreno asintió y se acostó a su lado, quedando los dos de frente.

Chris llevó su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a Darren y el moreno lo miró asombrado

— Es… — tragó saliva con dificultad — para que no te vuelvas a caer — Darren le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo, con su brazo izquierdo le rodeó la cintura a Chris, apegándose más a él

— Para no caerme — señaló Darren mordiéndose el labio. Los dos se rieron.

Durante un rato se miraron sin decir nada, Darren con su dedo pulgar izquierdo le acariciaba la cintura suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Chris, inhaló por la nariz.

— ¿Te quedarás? — preguntó esperanzado el moreno.


	7. ¿Positivo o Negativo?

_fernimontecinos: Holaaa! falta para eso! Que Chris se quede con Dare? Eso no lo sé todavía ahahah____Fernylokis de hummel: Aww gracias! que lindo comentario. Me pasaré por tu perfil a leer tus fics :D_

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Positivo o Negativo?**

— No creo que deba… — dudó Chris

— Ya es tarde. No quiero que te suceda nada

— No Darren. Tomaré un taxi y si te sientes más tranquilo te llamaré cuando esté en el hotel — comenzó a levantarse, pero Darren lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo volver de golpe, quedando sentado en el abdomen del moreno.

— Por favor — suplicó mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro. Chris se mordía el labio, estaba a punto de ceder

— No, porque si me quedo hoy, querrás que me quede todos los días

— Prometo que sólo será hoy— rogaba

— No hagas promesas que después no puedes cumplir — Darren notó que en esa acusación había mucho más, pero cuando estuviera sólo intentaría pensar qué quiso decir.

Chris ya estaba vestido.

— Entonces... — el castaño se veía nervioso — te llamaré cuando esté en el hotel — se dirigió hacia la puerta

— Sí, hazlo por favor. Voy a estar muy preocupado por ti — hizo una pausa — y Chris

— ¿Si? — el castaño se volteó

— Ve con cuidado — Chris asintió con la cabeza y salió del loft. Darren suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto lanzándose en la cama.

¿Qué le quiso decir Chris con eso? ¿Cuándo no le cumplió una promesa? Intentaba recordar, ¿sería por lo de las reglas? No, no podía ser eso. Era muy reciente y la mirada que le dio Chris le hacía pensar que aquello había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ¿cuándo?

De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos. 6 años habían pasado de eso.

Estaban en la casa de Chris, luego de hacer el amor esa noche, se encontraban los dos en la cama tamaño King de Chris abrazados.

— Te amo — le susurró Darren al oído

— Yo también te amo — le respondió Chris. Darren lo apegó más a su cuerpo.

— Te voy a amar por siempre — le acarició la mejilla

— Darren...

— No Chris, es cierto. Mírame — le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran — tú irás a cumplir con tu contrato y yo haré lo mismo acá, sólo serán unos meses y yo volaré hasta Londres para que estemos juntos

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó esperanzado Chris con los ojos aguados

— Lo prometo — se acercó a él para juntar sus labios. Esa noche era la última de Chris en Los Ángeles, al otro día debía tomar un avión con rumbo a Londres.

Semanas atrás le habían ofrecido un contrato para escribir una saga de libros. La idea era tentadora, pero tendría que estar al meno años como mínimo en Londres, por entrevistas, firmas de libro y un sinfín de cosas más que indicaba su contrato. Lo que más lamentaba era tener que estar lejos de su familia y de Darren. Por fin se habían dicho que se amaban y Darren le prometía irse tras él. Lo cual le daba esperanza e ilusión de una vida juntos. Durmieron abrazados hasta que el despertador sonó, se ducharon juntos y cuando salieron del baño el teléfono de Darren anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Se apresuró a revisarlo.

— Chris, no podré ir al aeropuerto

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque me acaban de avisar de la disquera que me necesitan. Es urgente — se acercó a Chris y lo tomó de las manos — Lo siento cariño — quiso juntar sus labios con los del castaño, pero Chris movió la cara — ¿Qué?

— Nada — se alejó — ya es tarde y tengo que irme — tomó sus maletas — no te preocupes, llamaré un taxi y... Necesito que te vayas porque debo dejar cerrada la puerta con seguro

— Está bien — buscó sus cosas — entonces ¿eso es todo?

— No sé, dímelo tú

— ¿Estás así porque no podré despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto?

— N-no... No sé — agachó la cabeza — Y-yo te voy a extrañar — se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello.

— Pero sólo serán unos meses — indicó Darren

— Hmmm... Sí, es cierto — mencionó no muy convencido — O quizás yo pueda esperarte aquí y luego nos vamos juntos. Son sólo unos pocos meses tú lo has dicho — le dedicó una sonrisa

— No Chris, tienes que ir, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad por mí. Por esta relación que ni siquiera tiene nombre — Chris comenzó a fruncir el ceño — Yo iré y podremos hablar de qué haremos con esto que tenemos — le dio un beso casto. Chris no estaba muy convencido, llevaban más de 1 año con esa relación. No le habían puesto una etiqueta y tampoco sus amigos estaban enterados. Sólo sabían que eran muy amigos. Demasiado cercanos, pero entre ellos nada pasaba. Sus familias sospechaban, pero nunca dijeron nada.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Chris. Darren estaba raro, serio y frío con él. Quiso no darle importancia y se subió al taxi.

Darren había mentido, no tenía que ir a la disquera hasta la tarde, pero no podía llevarlo al aeropuerto porque no se controlaría y lo besaría delante de todas las personas ahí presentes e incluso lo tomaría en brazos y sé lo llevaría de ahí. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta, debía dejar que Chris cumpliera su sueño de escribir y él no se lo impediría. Se dirigió al aeropuerto tratando de no ser visto, aunque en un momento le pareció que Chris lo había divisado entre la multitud, pero logró esconderse.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón apretado vio como Chris se iba en ese avión por tiempo indefinido.

Al principio hablaban de vez en cuando, pero luego las agendas de ambos estaban muy ocupadas por lo que cada vez hablaban menos. Darren veía en internet lo solicitado que era Chris. La venta de su primer libro había sido un éxito y las imprentas se lo peleaban por tenerlo. Todos los días recordaba que debía ir a Londres, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil con los recitales que debía dar, poco tiempo le quedaba incluso para acordarse de aquella promesa.

— ¡Mierda! — Se golpeó la frente con su mano. Ahora debía pensar en cómo arreglar todo este desastre con Chris.

XXX

Pasaron un mes viéndose de la misma forma, Chris llegaba a cualquier hora al loft de Darren. Una vez que el moreno le abría la puerta, él se le lanzaba encima, besándolo desesperado, mientras se iban quitando sus ropas y las dejaban regadas por el suelo. Seguían besándose hasta llegar a la cama, en la cual Darren lo penetraba hasta caer rendido, buscaban en internet las diferentes poses que recomendaban para quedar embarazado. Intentaban probarlas, pero Darren siempre terminaba dándole como él estimaba más conveniente. Lo habían hecho en cada parte del loft, la cama, el sofá, en la mesa, en las paredes, en el baño, incluso un día lo habían hecho en la puerta.

Darren terminaba corriéndose dentro de Chris, el castaño intentaba recobrar la compostura, para levantar e irse. Era obvio que Darren no tenía idea de cuándo eran los días fértiles de Chris, ni tampoco que duraran todo el mes.

XXX

— Al parecer has tenido bastante diversión — mencionó entre risas el rubio

— No sé de qué hablas — Chord le señaló con el dedo el desastre que tenía en su loft

— ¿Con quién te has estado viendo? — Le preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente

— ¿Ah?

— No te hagas — Chord quitó una camisa del sofá y tomó asiento — Has estado muy distraído, no has estado llorando por Colfer y por tu cara deduzco que conociste a alguien ¿Quién es? — insistió más interesado

— Y-yo…

— ¡Oh vamos Darren! Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí — El moreno se mordió el labio y evitó mirar a su amigo que esperaba por una respuesta

— No he conocido a nadie

— Pero el conserje me dijo que ha visto a un hombre venir a tu piso todos los días, créeme hizo hincapié en el 'todos los días', pero me dijo que solo venía por un par de horas y se iba

— Ese conserje debería mantener la boca cerrada — dijo entredientes

— ¿Darren has llamado a un prostituto?

— ¿Qué? ¡Él no es un prostituto!

— Hey, calma, que no hay de malo en eso. Es tu vida y tú sabes lo que haces

— ¡Te digo que no es un prostituto! No digas eso de él — lo amenazó con la mirada

— ¿Estás enamorado de él? ¿Es por eso que no quieres aceptar que es un puto? — Chord fue levantado del sofá, por las manos de Darren que lo sujetaban de la camisa.

— ¡Te dije que no es un prostituto! — Chord estaba asustado, su amigo nunca lo había tratado así — ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de él!

— Okay okay — levantó las manos rindiéndose. Y Darren lo soltó empujándolo — Lo siento, no sabía que era un tema tan delicado — Darren exhalaba pesadamente

— Sí, como sea. Lo siento, no debí tratarte así — intentó relajarse

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Estoy desesperado! — se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza

— Ya veo, es Colfer ¿Qué pasó? ¿No ha venido a verte?

— S-sí, sí ha venido — susurró en voz baja

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

— Ayer… y — miró la hora en su reloj, que indicaba las 6 de la tarde — será mejor de que te vayas, porque debe estar aquí en cualquier momento

— No, yo no me voy, quiero saberlo todo ¿Se han estado viendo?

— Todos los días

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— Porque ni yo logro entenderlo. Viene todos los días, no hablamos, no comemos, solo follamos y se va.

— ¿Por qué ha venido todos los días? No era una regla que sólo se verían cuando estuviera en sus días fértiles

— Sí ¿y?

— Pues, si es como con las mujeres, son solo algunos días durante el mes, no todo el mes

— ¿Cómo?

— Es mejor que te lo explique una mujer o él mismo. Intenta preguntarle a ver qué te dice

— Lo intentaré y en serio mejor te vas o me vas a arruinar la noche

— Está bien, pero mañana no te escapas — el rubio se despidió de su amigo y se fue del loft. Se despidió del conserje cuando vio a Chris que iba entrando

— Hola Chris

— Hola Chord

Chris miró a Chord detenidamente. Fijando su vista en la camisa del rubio que se encontraba arrugada y desabotonada en el centro. Arqueó una ceja e intentó no pensar a que se debía lo desaliñado de su ropa, pero no pudo evitar que se le encogiera un poco el corazón.

— Te ves muy bien — indicó Chord

— Gracias. Tú... — levantó su mano señalándole su camisa — también

— ¡Oh! — bajó su vista y comenzó a abotonar la camisa ruborizado y Chris intentaba no darle importancia

— Voy a... — señaló la escalera

— Sí claro. Que estés bien. Adiós

— Adiós — ese encuentro había sido extraño.

Chris y Chord cuando se conocieron se hicieron buenos amigos, pero luego apareció Darren y nadie era más importante para Chris que el moreno, pero cuando Kurt y Blaine terminaron, Darren y Chord se habían vuelto mejores amigos, inseparables, por el hecho de que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos en las grabaciones y a Chris no le gustaba para nada esa amistad. Mucho menos cuando Blaine estuvo interesado en Sam. Todo el fandom Blam y OverCriss. No le agradaba para nada, pero intentaba disimular porque él y Darren no eran nada, sólo pasaban el tiempo y nadie estaba enterado.

Cuando supo de la relación de Chord con Diego se relajó un poco. A pesar de estar en Londres veía los vídeos que subían a Instagram, y los veía muy bien como pareja. Pero también seguía viendo fotos de Darren con Chord, se acompañaban a eventos, Chord lo acompañaba en sus recitales y a veces subía al escenario con él. Se decía que era estúpido sentir celos, ya habían pasado más de 3 años desde la última vez que vio a Darren. Era obvio que el moreno ya se había olvidado de él.

XXX

Darren había intentado tomarse una copa de vino para relajarse, pero en un descuido manchó su camisa con el líquido. Corrió a su clóset y buscó una camisa para cambiarse. Estaba seguro que Chris estaría ahí en cualquier momento. Sintió la puerta y se apresuró en ir a abrir, mientras abotonaba su camisa, sonrió pensando que era una estupidez, puesto que Chris se la quitaría en cuanto le abriera la puerta.

Abrió y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y esperó que Chris se le lanzara encima como lo hacía cada vez que lo visitaba, pero los segundos pasaban y Chris no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba confundido como se abotonaba la camisa.

— Estuviste con Chord — señaló como afirmación Chris en tono seco

— Sí — frunció el ceño por la actitud del castaño

— Espero que hayan usado condón

— ¿Con…? ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que Chord y yo? — el moreno comenzó a reír

— Mira, lo que hagas con Chord me da lo mismo, pensé que eran amigos y le tenías aprecio a Diego, pero ya veo, ¿no te basta con que tengamos relaciones todos los días que además necesitas acotarte con alguien más? — escupió el castaño

— ¿Estás celoso? — preguntó divertido Darren

— ¡Ya quisieras! Ya te dije que puedes acostarte con quién quieras, siempre y cuando uses preservativo

— Pero solo me he acostado contigo en todo este mes

— No me hagas reír. Más de la mitad del día no sé lo que haces y tampoco me importa, pero me dijiste que no querías acostarte con nadie más y tampoco estabas cómodo con el hecho de que yo me acostara con otra persona

— Entonces ¿es por eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó confundido

— Es por eso que has venido todos los días, para que solo nos acostemos nosotros y no veamos a nadie más

— Algo así, pero no pensé que tus necesidades fueran tan fuertes que no pudieras esperar hasta que yo llegara

— No te entiendo

— ¿Sabes qué? Me cansé, además traje esto — señaló una caja pequeña que decía 'Test de embarazo'. Darren asintió en silencio

— Solo tomará un par de minutos — comenzó a alejarse — necesito usar el baño — Darren se quedó en la sala confundido. Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Chord

_Chris cree que entre nosotros hay algo ¬– Darren_

A los pocos segundos obtuvo una respuesta,

_¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁ LOCO? ¿Por qué cree eso? ¿Le dijiste que no es cierto, verdad? – Chord _

_Si le dije, pero no me creyó – Darren_

_Darren, que Chris ni se atreva a correr la voz. No quiero tener problemas por sus celos – Chord _

_No está celoso, solo que no quiere que tenga sexo con otra persona sin usar condón – Darren _

_Eres un estúpido si te crees eso. Pero hablo en serio, que Colfer mantenga su boca cerrada – Chord _

_Después hablamos, ya salió del baño – Darren _

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

— Hay que esperar 3 minutos — Chris comenzó a morderse las uñas

El silencio se hacía incómodo entre ellos.

— ¿Crees que… estás embarazado? — intentaba comenzar una conversación con Chris

— No lo sé

— ¿Has tenido algunos síntomas?

— Solo fatiga matutina, pero no lo sé — hizo una pausa — quizás es otra cosa

— ¿Nada más?

— Hmm… — intentaba recordar el castaño — bueno… ayer tuve un mareo, es por eso que decidí hacerme el test

— Ya veo… — hubo otro silencio, los dos esperaban que pasaran luego los 3 minutos — ¿Chris?

— ¿Sí? — se volteó para mirarlo

— Si el test sale positivo, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundido

— ¿Seguiremos viéndonos? — sonó la alarma que había puesto Chris, que indicaba que ya habían pasado los 3 minutos. Tomó el test entre sus manos,

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó asustado

— Según esto… — leía las instrucciones en la caja — hmmm… es…

— ¿Es…?

— Negativo — exhaló por la nariz y se quedó con los ojos fijos en el test

— No importa Chris, podemos seguir intentándolo — se le acercó para abrazarlo, pero el castaño se alejó

— No está funcionando — mencionó Chris — tal vez debamos terminar con esto.


	8. Feliz

_TraseroDeDarren: Coleeega, Chris no mintió, no está embarazado ;) _

_Me han dado muchas ideas para el final jeje lo cual puede no ser bueno XD muaaajajaja estos dos siempre son una montaña rusa y si en un capítulo están bien, en el siguiente tal vez no(? jojo_

_Disfruten el capítulo ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Feliz**

— ¿Qué? — preguntó atónito Darren — No puedes hacerme esto, yo quiero que tengamos un hijo

— Pero esto no está funcionando — señaló cansado Chris — Llevamos un mes intentándolo ¡y nada!

— Tal vez has estado bajo mucho estrés — intentó calmarlo — el bebé llegará cuando tenga que llegar — Darren se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos la diminuta cintura de Chris

— Es muy probable — Chris se dejó acurrucar por Darren. Estuvieron así por varios minutos

— ¿Entonces… lo seguiremos intentando? — preguntó asustado por la respuesta

— ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? — preguntó Chris mirándolo a los ojos, sin soltarse de su agarre

— Sí — susurró la respuesta — quiero que tengamos un hijo — se acercó a Chris y lo besó en la frente. Chris le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Bien, entonces tendremos un hijo — le dedicó una sonrisa. Darren acercó su cara y lo besó en los labios, delicadamente saboreándolos. Llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Chris y lo acercó más hacia él, el castaño le rodeó el cuello y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Darren, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. Fueron profundizando el beso y Darren introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Chris, acariciándole el dorso.

Chris abrió la boca para tomar un poco de aire y Darren aprovechó para introducir su lengua. El castaño gimió al roce y comenzaron a moverlas armónicamente.

Chris bajó sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de Darren y comenzó a quitarlos uno a uno, le quitó la camisa, mientras Darren le succionaba el cuello. Chris soltó un gemido y Darren se alejó y le sonrió. Le dio un beso casto en los labios y llevó sus manos hacia el dobladillo de la camiseta de Chris, fue subiéndola para quitársela y lanzarla al suelo, le fue dejando besos en el torso y se tomó un tiempo para lamer uno de los pezones de Chris, rodeándolo con la lengua y dándole un leve mordisco. Se trasladó hacia el otro pezón a darle la misma atención.

Chris le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia la cama. Lo dejó caer, mientras se quitaba los pantalones y bóxer. Darren al verlo lo comenzó a imitar quedando él también completamente desnudo. Chris le separó las piernas y se posicionó de rodillas al medio de ellas, Darren lo observaba detalladamente, el castaño llevó su mano temblorosa hacia el miembro del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo con temor.

— Tranquilo — se acercó Darren para tranquilizarlo, dándole un beso en los labios y diciéndole que continuara, a lo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

Volvió a tomar el miembro con su mano, pero esta vez el agarre era más firme. Darren le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y luego fue mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando comenzó a sentir el placer que le producía Chris al masturbarlo. El castaño fue moviendo más rápido su mano y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Darren. Cuando el líquido pre seminal se hizo presente, Chris agachó su cabeza y comenzó a lamerlo, sin dejar de mover su mano para que saliera más.

Comenzó a acariciarle los testículos, mientras lamía desde la base hasta la punta el miembro de Darren. El moreno le acariciaba el cabello, dándole pequeños tirones y Chris seguía lamiendo y pasando sus dientes por el miembro erecto de Darren.

El castaño llevó su dedo más atrás y comenzó a jugar con la entrada de Darren, rozándola e introduciendo solo la punta del dedo. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes por parte del moreno. Siguió haciendo lo mismo, por un leve período de tiempo hasta que Darren ya no resistía más y se corrió en la boca de Chris. El castaño tragó todo lo que pudo y con una de sus manos comenzó a quitar el semen que se había esparcido por su cara, lamiendo sus dedos.

Darren intentaba recomponerse, tomando respiraciones profundas, pero ver a Chris tragarse su semen, lo hacía más difícil, sentía que se volvía a colocar duro. Se incorporó para acercarse a Chris y besarlo en los labios, probándose de la boca del castaño. Darren lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó quedando él encima de Chris, sin dejar de besarlo.

Poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello, dejando besos por todo el torso, acariciándole el cuerpo con las manos. Le dio un mordisco en la cadera izquierda y luego comenzó a succionar ahí mismo, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba los muslos. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Chris que se encontraba duro y goteando. El castaño se encontraba demasiado excitado, al ver a Darren correrse y probar de corrida. No entendía cómo había resistido de no correrse él también, pero ahí estaba tendido en la cama, esperando que Darren lo ayudara con su problema.

Darren comenzó a lamerlo y posteriormente introdujo el miembro de Chris en su boca. Fue moviéndose a la par, con su mano que comenzaba a masturbar al castaño. Subía y bajaba con su boca al igual que su mano.

Luego solo continuó con su boca, puesto que, su mano la ocupó para tomar el frasco de lubricante y untar en sus dedos que llevó hacia la entrada de Chris. Sin soltar el miembro, rodeó la entrada de Chris con su dedo índice y fue introduciéndolo de a poco. Chris no duró más y se corrió en la boca de Darren, haciendo que el moreno casi se atragantara con el líquido, pero el cual logró tragar por completo. No sacó su dedo y cuando estuvo completamente dentro, fue jugando con él, moviéndolo dentro en círculos. Continuó con un segundo dedo, los cuales retorcía en el interior y los movía separándolos, por último, llevó un tercer dedo y fue metiendo y sacándolos del interior. Chris estaba colocándose duro nuevamente, mientras trataba de reponerse, pero Darren no lo dejaba. Quitó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro que ya se encontraba lubricado, metió solo la cabeza y la sacó casi al instante, siguió así por un rato, hasta que Chris le pidió que no jugara.

Introdujo lento, pero firme el miembro en el interior del castaño. Dejándolo que se acostumbrara por unos segundos y él también.

— Tan apretado — murmuró en el cuello de Chris — ¡Eres tan jodidamente perfecto!

— Muévete — le rogó Chris y Darren obedeció.

El moreno fue moviéndose en círculos y luego comenzó a sacar y volver a meter el miembro en su apretado agujero. Continuó realizando los mismos patrones, solo que cada vez ejercía más fuerza hasta dar con la próstata de Chris. Que por los sonidos guturales que emitía, comprendía que ya la había encontrado.

Siguió penetrándolo en el mismo lugar, mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

No duraron mucho tiempo, hasta que Chris se corrió en su mano. Darren lo penetró unas pocas veces más logrando derramar su semen en el interior de Chris. Le soltó el miembro que aún sujetaba con su mano y se dejó caer encima del castaño, intentado respirar correctamente.

Chris le movió la barbilla para que se miraran y lo besó en los labios. Era un beso tierno y delicado. Saboreándose. Darren se separó y salió del interior de Chris. Ambos emitieron un pequeño gemido al separarse. El moreno se acomodó al lado del castaño, rodeándolo con un brazo en la cintura y atrayéndolo más a él. Las reglas habían quedado en el olvido. Ninguno de los dos las recordaba o más bien, esperaban que el otro no las sacara a relucir, porque realmente disfrutaban mucho el estar así.

— Deberías quedarte — susurró adormilado Darren sin soltarlo

— Hmm — fue lo único que logró emitir Chris hasta que el sueño se hizo cargo de él.

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño fue despertado por el olor al café y tostadas. No recordaba haber pedido servicio al cuarto. Abrió los ojos asustados e inmediatamente notó que no estaba en su cuarto del hotel. Miró las paredes y la cama desecha. Por inercia se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior. ¡Había dormido con Darren! Se relajó e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se ensanchara al escuchar a Darren en la cocina cantando una canción de Katy Perry.

Cerró los ojos, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

— Despierta dormilón — Darren se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Chris abrió los ojos y le devolvió el beso, dejando un poco aturdido al moreno — son más de las 11 de la mañana, no sabía si despertarte o no… — hizo una pausa — te veías tan lindo durmiendo — sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa, pero se volteó para que Chris no lo notara, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Le acercó la bandeja con el desayuno — preparé esto

— Gracias, no debiste molestarte — tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco, se moría de hambre.

— No es nada, pero… no te comas todo, lo he hecho para los dos — Chris soltó una risita

— ¡Lo siento! — Dijo entre risas y con la boca llena de pan — hoy he despertado con mucha hambre

— Así veo ¿Quieres un poco de fruta? — el castaño asintió y Darren con su tenedor le acercó un poco de mango a la boca de Chris, que aceptó tímidamente

— No es necesario, puedo comer por mí mismo — objetó

— Pero yo quiero darte en la boquita ¿o prefieres así? — se colocó un trozo pequeño de piña en los labios y se acercó a los labios de Chris, para que el castaño se lo quitara con la boca. Pero había levantado la mano, ¡se lo iba a quitar con los dedos! — ¡No! No se pueden usar los dedos — murmuró con el trozo de piña aún en los labios.

— Está bien — mencionó divertido y se acercó para quitárselo. Abrió su boca y Darren se acercó más. Logró quitárselo, pero el moreno le succionó los labios. — Uhm — Chris se lamió los labios — delicioso — le dedicó una sonrisa.

Continuaron comiendo su desayuno, entre risas y juegos. Darren le daba de comer y Chris aceptaba felizmente. Cuando terminaron, Darren le preguntó si quería ver una película y el castaño aceptó, vieron La Sirenita abrazados y luego volvieron a dormirse. Chris despertó primero y comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que Darren despertara también

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte

— No importa — señaló Darren tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba — Es tarde y debes comer algo

— Sí, es por eso que ya me iba

— ¿Cómo?

— Necesito ir al hotel para cambiarme de ropa y tengo una cena a la que asistir, no quiero que se me haga tarde

— ¿Una cena?

— Sí, Dot me ha invitado a su casa a cenar

— Ah — mencionó no muy convencido

— No podré venir hoy más tarde, así que yo creo que nos veremos mañana

— Como digas — Chris hizo caso omiso del humor de Darren y se acercó para despedirse

— Hasta mañana gruñón — Darren sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo. Chris se dejó y profundizó el beso. Fueron unos segundos, pero ambos habían quedado con ganas de más — Tengo que irme

— Lo sé, ¿te veo mañana? — preguntó esperanzado

— Por supuesto — se volvieron a despedir. Darren se tiró en la cama sonriendo. Tal vez las cosas mejorarían entre ellos. Quizás podrían comenzar una relación juntos y si Chris lograba quedar embarazado todo sería mucho mejor.

Al otro día, Chris no lo visitó con la excusa de que debía viajar a Clovis, pero en realidad lo que había sucedido era que el castaño estaba enfermo y no quiso decirle. Pasó una semana sin tener noticias de Chris y se estaba desesperando.

Llamó a los padres de Chris para preguntarles si sabían cuando regresaba, pero ellos le dijeron que nunca había ido y le preguntaron si había comprobado e. El hotel donde se hospedaba.

Claro que hubiese llamado al hotel ¡si hubiese sabido cual era!

— Y-yo soy un poco distraído y perdí el número ¿me lo podrían dar?

— Por supuesto, ¿tienes dónde anotar? — le había dicho Karyn

Llamó al hotel y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Chris, no quiso dejar recado, lo mejor sería visitarlo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto le temblaban las manos, tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos fue abierta por un somnoliento Chris, que se veía más pálido de lo normal y con ojeras bajos los ojos. Se veía cansado y parecía que no había dormido en varios días.

— ¿Darren? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Venir a verte ¿no es obvio? — hizo una pausa — ¿Chris estás enfermo? — preguntó asustado y como respuesta vio al castaño correr hacia el baño.

Eso no era bueno, Chris llevaba varios minutos encerrado en el baño y no quería salir. Darren ordenó una sopa de pollo para que comiera algo y se sintiera mejor.

— Cariño, sal del baño — le tocó la puerta — tengo una sopa para ti — a los pocos segundos la puerta de abrió y salió de Chris viéndose más enfermo. Darren se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás enfermo? Podría haber venido enseguida

— No quería molestarte — mencionó cansado

— Tú nunca serias una molestia para mí — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y luego besó su frente — ahora vas a comer esta sopa

— No quiero

— No te comportes como un bebé — Darren tomó la sopa y comenzó a darle en la boca hasta qué sé la hubo tomado toda. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Un poco... Gracias — Darren lo abrazó y se acostó al lado de él, acurrucándolo.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste o a un médico?

— Porque pensé que sólo podía ser una gripe, pero ya llevo varios días así, no puedo comer casi nada. Todo me da ganas de vomitar y me siento muy cansado. Por más que duermo, no consigo que se me quite el cansancio. — Darren lo miraba mordiéndose el labio — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Te has vuelto a hacer uno de esos test de embarazo? — Chris abrió los ojos

— N-no... No se me había ocurrido

— Voy a comprar uno y ya vengo — le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó rápido de la cama, dejando a Chris pensando en que quizás sus malestares tal vez no se debían a una gripe.

— Oh Dios mío, ¡puedo estar embarazado! — se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reír histéricamente.


	9. La felicidad no es para siempre

_AlexaColfer: Colega, 12 ó 13 capítulos serán. No más que eso ;)_

_Gracias por sus reviews! :D _

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La felicidad no es para siempre**

Darren llegó al cuarto con 3 cajas distintas de test de embarazos y Chris se encerró en el baño con las 3. A los pocos segundos salió muy nervioso y Darren lo abrazó.

— Tranquilo, si no lo estás, seguiremos intentándolo. Estamos juntos en esto — le dio un beso en la frente

— Okay

Se fueron a sentar a la cama, Darren abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello. El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado. Darren se levantó y le tomó la mano a Chris. Ambos se dirigieron al baño a mirar las 3 pruebas de embarazo.

Las 3 eran muy distintas, tuvieron que comprobar con las cajas para saber los resultados. Revisaron la primera que en el circulito indicaba una cruz. La segunda indicaba dos líneas y la tercera también. Las 3 pruebas indicaban lo mismo.

— ¡Estoy embarazado!

— ¡Vamos a ser padres! — gritó Darren, acercándose a Chris. Lo abrazó y lo levantó dándole vueltas en el aire, invadido por la emoción — ¡Chris vamos a ser padres!

— ¡Cálmate! — le dijo Chris entre risas — estoy embarazado

— Lo siento — dijo Darren, bajándolo, pero sin soltarlo. Se acercó al castaño y lo besó. Era un beso profundo demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero que se aterrorizaba por decir en voz alta, por miedo a ser rechazado. Se separaron juntando sus frentes

— No puedo creerlo. Vamos a ser padres

— Ni yo — mencionó sollozando. Darren juntó sus labios y le dio un casto beso, Chris se sorprendió y se separó de inmediato — No

— Lo siento. Fue... La emoción del momento — señaló avergonzado. Alejándose del castaño

— Okay, bueno... Será mejor que te vayas

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque necesito descansar para mañana ir a ver un médico y me confirme lo del embarazo

— P-pero…

— Mañana te hablo para comentarte cómo me fue — lo interrumpió

— ¡Chris! — gritó Darren, zafándose del castaño que lo estaba empujando hacia la salida

— ¿Qué?

— No me voy a ir — señaló decidido

— Bien… — hizo una pausa — entonces me voy yo

— No seas payaso ¿adónde vas a ir? — Chris se mordió el labio

— Es que…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó asustado Darren

— Y-yo… solo quería estar a solas para llamar a todos para contarles — sonrió avergonzado y Darren se acercó para abrazarlo

— ¡Podemos llamar a todos, juntos! — mencionó Darren mientras se separaba un poco del castaño para verlo a la cara

— Está bien — señaló no muy convencido Chris

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo que decirle a mis padres que van a ser abuelos! — Darren daba saltitos, buscando su teléfono celular y Chris no podía evitar la sonrisa que se instalaba en sus labios

— Pareces un niño pequeño

— ¿Mamá? Sí, estoy bien mamá, sí… ya… mamá lo siento ¿me vas a dejar hablar? — Darren rodó los ojos, porque Cerina no dejaba de preguntarle cómo estaba, y por qué no la había llamado en más de 1 semana. — Si mamá, me he alimentado bien… — hablaba aburrido — ¡ya sabes que no me gusta el brócoli! — Chris soltó una risita — ¡Oh! Es Chris. Sí mamá, Chris Colfer. Es por eso que te estoy llamand… Okay — Darren le entregó el teléfono a Chris — Mi mamá quiere saludarte — el castaño se veía sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el teléfono.

— ¿Qué tal Sra. Criss?... está bien, Cerina. Yo, muy bien, gracias. Hmmm… poco más de un mes… aún no lo tengo claro, pero no creo que mucho tiempo. Tal vez un par de meses más — Darren se volteó a mirarlo, porque presentía que hablaba de cuándo regresaría a Londres y la respuesta que le estaba dando a su madre, no le gustaba nada. Porque ahora que serían padres, no dejaría que Chris se fuera. Si una vez ya cometió ese error, por segunda vez no volvería a ocurrir. Estaba decidido. — ¿Darren? — El moreno agitó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos — Tu mamá quiere despedirse de ti

— Oh, claro — Tomó el teléfono negando con la cabeza — Mamá voy a ser padre — dijo sin más

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ — había gritado Cerina desde el otro lado de la línea

— Lo que oíste, seré padre — Chris lo miraba atentamente

— _¡No lo puedo creer, hijo!_ — gritaba — _Cuéntame quién es la mamá de mi futuro nieto. Quiero conocerla_

— Mamá… es un poco más complicado

— _¿Por qué? ¿Es porque no tienen una relación? ¿Y eso qué? Estamos en el Siglo 21, eso ya no es importante_

— No, no es eso

— _¿Entonces? Darren, cariño no divagues_ — Darren tomó una respiración profunda, miró a Chris que le asentía con la cabeza, incentivándolo a continuar

— Mamá, es Chris

— _¿Chris? ¿Cuál Christine?_

— ¿Qué? ¡No! _Chris_, mamá — hizo hincapié en el nombre, mencionándolo más lento. Cerina intentaba asimilar la nueva información, pero no comprendía. Se quedó en silencio ordenando sus ideas en su cabeza, mientras esperaba a que Darren continuara, pero al ver que su hijo no hablaba, decidió hacerlo ella.

— _¿Chris y tú… tienen una relación? ¿Van a adoptar?_

— No mamá — Darren hablaba calmado — Chris está esperando un hijo mío — desde la otra línea escuchó que algo se había caído — ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí, si si, solo se me ha resbalado el teléfono ¿qué has dicho?_ — Darren intentó explicarle de la mejor forma posible, hasta que Cerina comprendió. Había oído de ello, pero nunca lo creyó posible, pero ahora, su nieto saldría del vientre de un hombre y no de cualquiera. Sino del hombre que amaba su hijo.

— Tal vez debí hablar con ella antes — señaló rascándose la cabeza una vez finalizada la llamada.

— Lo siento

— No tienes que disculparte — hizo una pausa — mi mamá quiere verte

— Bien, pero debo ver a mi familia primero

— Yo te acompaño

— Ni lo su…

— No acepto un no por respuesta. Llevas a mi hijo. Solo quiero asegurarme que esté bien — había querido decir que los dos estén bien, pero no se atrevió. Todavía tenían que conversar qué iba a suceder con ellos.

Chris sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, que Darren se preocuparía por su bienestar, cumpliéndole siempre con los antojos y que no se le despegaría nunca de su lado. Pero la respuesta de Darren había sonado tan sincera, que lo asustó. Solo le importaba su hijo. No él.

— Como quieras — le respondió Chris y en su voz era notorio que su estado de ánimo había cambiado, pero Darren lo atribuyó al embarazo y no le dio mayor importancia. — Saldremos a las 5 de la mañana

— Chris, eso es antihumano — se quejó el moreno — ¿No podemos salir a una hora más decente? — rogó sin mucho éxito

— No — señaló decidido — lo tomas o lo dejas

— Okay, a las 5 — de pronto comenzó a sonreír y Chris lo miró con el ceño fruncido — eso significa, que me tendré que quedar aquí contigo. No puedo ir a mi loft y volver antes de las 5 de la mañana. Es muy peligroso — mencionó con voz inocente

— ¡Está bien! Pero duermes en el sofá

— ¿Por qué? — lo miró sacando el labio inferior — vamos a viajar por horas, no me hagas dormir mal en un sofá tan pequeño

— Tú no eres muy grande

— Malvado — corrió hacia donde se encontraba Chris y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

— ¡No Darren! Por favor — suplicaba Chris — Me rindo, me rindo. Duermes en mi cama, pero no más cosquillas, por favor — Darren le dedicó una gran sonrisa y juntó sus labios con los del castaño en un casto beso

— Ya sabes que a mí me gusta dormir desnudo — le dijo Darren, dándole la espalda, mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Chris se golpeó la frente con una mano. Sería una larga noche.

Por desgracia, esa noche era muy calurosa y él tampoco necesitó un pijama. Estaba solo en sus bóxer y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a Darren, pero manteniendo la distancia.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — le preguntó divertido

— N-no… cómo crees… solo… pensé que estabas dormido

— Hmmm… — Darren no parecía muy convencido. Se acercó más a Chris y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello del castaño

— Ya Darren, tenemos que dormir

— Pero tenemos que celebrar — mencionó besándole el cuello y posteriormente la barbilla

— No Darren. No hay necesidad porque ya estoy embarazado ¿lo recuerdas?

— Sí, es por eso que tenemos que celebrar… y no me imagino una mejor forma que haciendo el amor con el padre de mi hijo

Lo besó en los labios y se posicionó encima de Chris, sin dejar de besarlo. Continuaron así por un poco tiempo más, mientras las manos del castaño le acariciaban la espalda y el trasero, masajeándoselo con los dedos.

Darren fue bajando con los besos, recorriendo el cuerpo de Chris. Se detuvo un momento en el abdomen y se lo acarició suavemente y dejó besos por todas partes. Siguió bajando y le quitó el bóxer a Chris.

Vio su miembro semi duro y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano. Le dio un beso en la punta y luego se lo llevó a la boca, chupándolo con desesperación. Chris gemía bajo él y le pedía que no se detuviera. A tientas, buscó su mesita de noche para extraer de ella, el frasco de lubricante.

Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó a Darren. El moreno se separó de su miembro y tomó el lubricante, untó en sus dedos y comenzó a introducirlos en el interior de Chris, uno a uno, moviéndolos en el interior.

Se untó una gran cantidad de lubricante en su miembro y le dio unos leves golpecitos. Chris separó más sus piernas y levantó las caderas. Darren lo penetró hasta el fondo, deteniéndose un momento para que ambos se acostumbraran.

Esperó unos segundos, hasta que sintió a Chris que comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Salió de su interior y volvió a entrar, siguió realizando los mismos movimientos, penetrándolo una y otra vez. Ambos gemían y se buscaban con la mirada. Chris intentaba incorporarse para besarlo y a mitad de camino lo hacían. Eran besos con mucha lengua, saboreándose.

Darren había encontrado la próstata de Chris y continuó penetrándolo en el mismo lugar hasta que sintió que Chris se corría entre ambos. Se detuvo un momento para tomar una respiración profunda y continuar. Poco tiempo más duró y terminó corriéndose en el interior el castaño.

Cansado se dejó caer encima de Chris. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban sudando y ellos intentaban regularizar sus respiraciones. Darren salió del interior de Chris y se levantó en busca de algo para limpiarlos. Luego se acomodó al lado del castaño, abrazándolo, sin soltarlo.

Chris estaba tan cansado que se dejó acurrucar por él. Ya no le importaba nada, estaba embarazado y había vuelto a hacer el amor con Darren.

El moreno le dio unos cuantos besos más en la mejilla y los dos cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo. Ninguno de los dos recordó que debían levantarse para viajar a Clovis. Despertaron a las 2 de la tarde.

Chris decidió no viajar y optó por contarles la noticia por teléfono. Vio un Doctor, que le confirmó que estaba embarazado. Su familia, como la de Darren estaban muy felices por la noticia, pero tenían miedo por sus hijos. Eran tan tercos y ellos querían ayudarlos para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Darren siguió visitando a Chris, por las siguientes semanas, pero nunca más se volvió a quedar en el hotel. Rara vez le robaba algún beso al castaño y él sentía que no era suficiente. Algo tendría que hacer. Pero no estaba preparado para la visita de Chris ese día.

Algunos días atrás, notó que Chris estaba actuando raro, es el embarazo, se repetía, pero ya no lo creía.

— ¿Cómo que vas a viajar a Florida?

— Ya te lo dije, voy con unos amigos

— ¿Qué amigos? — Darren estaba perdiendo la paciencia

— No los conoces

— Voy contigo

— ¡No!

— Entonces dime con quién vas

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero saberlo

— Pues no te lo diré

— ¡Lo sabía! — gritó Darren

— ¿Qué? — Chris lo miró confundido

— Todos estos días has estado raro conmigo y ahora lo entiendo

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡No soy estúpido!

— Yo no he dicho eso ¿podrías calmarte? No entiendo de qué hablas

— Es obvio que vas con ese imbécil a _Florida_ — escupió la última palabra — ¡te prohíbo que vayas!

— ¿Con quién? Bueno… y eso a ti qué te importa — Chris respiraba pesado por la nariz — Darren nosotros no somos pareja

— Pero llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre

— Eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí — se quejó el castaño — yo puedo ver a quien quiera, tú no me lo vas a prohibir — se fue del loft azotando la puerta.


	10. El que no se arriesga no cruza el río

_Elbereth3: Graaaaaaaaaaaaacias por tus reviews! He tratado de cambiar la forma de escribir, pero tardo más que de la forma antigua ahaha hago lo que puedo :) jeje. Y nooooo, no van a ser 8, ni 200 bebés jajajaj _

_Lo siento Milly :( _

_Y bueno, tenemos invitados especiales en el fic. Muy desagradables por cierto ¬¬ jajaj ya verán a lo que me refiero._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El que no se arriesga no cruza el río**

— ¡No sé dónde está! Si le sucede algo a él o a mi hijo, no me lo voy a perdonar — gritaba dando vueltas por el loft.

— ¿Lo llamaste a su celular?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Lo tiene apagado!

— ¿El hotel?

— No ha ido ¿Chord qué hago? — Se sentó en el sofá, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza — Tiene que estar con ese tipo. No hay otra explicación

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Dijo que iba a ir a Florida

— ¿Y?

— Él es de Florida

— Buen punto — los dos se quedaron pensando, hasta que Darren saltó de su asiento

— ¡Me voy a Florida!

— Pero si no sabes dónde vive el tipo ese. ¿Tú crees que…

— ¡No!

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir

— Te conozco demasiado y no, Chris no tiene nada con ese tipo. ¡Vamos a ser padres! Él no me haría algo así — se quedó callado un momento — no lo haría ¿verdad?

— Darren… — comenzó a hablar el rubio — Chris necesita que le des un escarmiento

— ¿Qué?

— Para que reaccione — hizo una pausa — tengo una idea

— No sé por qué presiento que no me gustará

— No seas pesimista, hombre — le dio un golpecito en el hombro

Chord le comentó a Darren de su brillante idea para que Chris reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el moreno, para que de una vez por todas pudieran estar juntos como lo merecían y más ahora que serían padres.

Al ser el mejor amigo de Darren, tenía conocimiento del enamoramiento de Darren por Chris desde que eran compañeros de trabajo en Glee, pero en ese momento todo era muy complicado y llevar una relación formal sospechaban que no hubiese durado o tal vez sí, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso y luego los 6 años en los que estuvieron separados. Nunca ninguno de los dos encontró a alguien que le hiciera olvidarse por completo del amor de su vida. Por eso sus relaciones eran esporádicas o cosas de una sola noche. Era mejor así, pensaba Darren y Chris igual. Aunque el castaño, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo y leyendo, había conocido grandes personas en Londres, con los que compartía de vez en cuando.

Chord siempre fue un ancla para Darren, incluso en algún momento hubo rumores de ellos dos, pero siempre fueron solo amigos, muy buenos amigos y el rubio aclaró todo porque él estaba felizmente enamorado de su novio Diego.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? — le preguntó Darren a Chord, luego de escuchar su idea para que Chris reaccionara. Ambos se quedaron pensativos, hasta que Darren habló — tal vez Chuck pueda ayudarme…

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, creo que todavía mantiene contacto con ella

— ¡Eso es genial! — señaló eufórico Chord — tienes que llamarlo de inmediato

— Pero primero debo encontrar a Chris

— Chris está molesto y embarazado, por lo tanto, no es una mezcla perfecta — soltó una risita

— Oye, no te rías de él — le tiró uno de los cojines en la cara

— Sí, lo siento, pero Colfer es tan dramático — rodó los ojos

— No lo es — mencionó lentamente cada palabra

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Quizás solo un poco

— Como tú digas — se pasó los dedos por su melena rubia — sigamos con el plan

Darren lo escuchaba atentamente, después de un rato no creía que fuera tan mala idea y bueno, Chris siempre fue muy celoso, por lo que si esta idea de Chord no funcionaba, era porque el castaño realmente no tenía sentimientos hacia él y eso lo aterrorizaba.

Una hora más tarde, se despidió de Chord y llamó a su hermano. Él le aseguró que haría todo lo posible por contactarla. Darren se sorprendió por lo entusiasmado que sonaba Chuck, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era Chris, del que no sabía nada por horas. No quería pensar que se había ido a Florida. La sola idea de imaginárselo en brazos de ese tipo le dio ganas de vomitar.

Desde donde se encontraba sentado en el sofá, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó para tomarlo y notó que era una billetera, la miró bien, sin abrirla. Pensó que era de Chord, que se había ido hace unos minutos atrás. Divertido quiso abrirla, tal vez podría encontrar algo que le sirviera en algún momento para chantajearlo. Pero al sacar la tarjeta de identificación, vio la fotografía del hombre que amaba, esos ojos azules que tanto lo derretían.

— _Chris no podrá ir a ningún lado, sin esto_ — pensó sintiéndose mejor de lo que estaba. Tomó su iPhone y llamó a Chris, pero éste no atendía la llamada. Así que optó por otra cosa,

"_Por si no lo has notado, dejaste tu billetera en mi loft" _

Apretó Enviar. Un mensaje simple, Chris tendría que volver en cualquier momento. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, vio el nombre en la pantalla,

— ¿Chris?

— Sí, voy ahm… — hizo una pausa — iré por mi billetera

— Bueno, ven cuando quieras — intentó sonar despreocupado — ¿Ya estás en Florida?

— Muy gracioso, Darren — dijo apretando los dientes — sabes que no puedo viajar sin mis documentos

— ¿No quieres que te lleve tu billetera al hotel? Así no tendrías que venir, ya es tarde y el frío no es bueno para ti o el bebé

— Oh, no te preocupes. No estoy en el hotel

— ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó asustado

— Con un amigo — susurró y Darren tragó saliva con dificultad

— ¿Tu amigo con el que ibas a viajar?

— S-sí

— Chris ¿por qué no nos dejamos de jueguitos? — mencionó cansado

— Yo no estoy jugando — dijo en tono serio

— Quiero hablar con tu _amigo _— Chris no entendía lo que pretendía Darren, pero le daría en el gusto. Tal vez así lo dejaba de molestar. Tardó unos segundos, hasta que el moreno escuchó esa voz que tanto detestaba desde el otro lado de la línea

— ¿Darren querías hablar conmigo? — Sí, era él. Ese estúpido llevaba todo el día con SU Chris. Suyo, porque era suyo y de nadie más y pronto tendrían un hijo. La idea de Chord tenía que funcionar sino lo perdería.

— Quiero que traigas a Chris ahora — intentó sonar calmado, pero había un tono de rabia en su voz. Escuchó como se reía. Desde el otro lado

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Chris está bien acá _conmigo. _

— Pero yo tengo su billetera, tiene que venir por ella — Darren estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no le daría en el gusto — Pásame a Chris

— No puedo

— ¿Por qué no?

— Está en el baño — hubo un silencio — Ya sabes, los embarazados tienen que ir cada 5 minutos, que estresante ¡y los vómitos! ¡Mi departamento huele pésimo!

— Dame tu dirección, voy por Chris

— Ja ja ja gracioso, Chris se queda acá

— ¡Pero si te estás quejando!

— No importa. Además, Chris quiere estar conmigo. Le pediré que se venga a vivir acá, así no tendrá que seguir malgastando dinero en ese hotel

— Ni lo sueñes

— Deberías dejar de insistir con Chris, él no quiere nada contigo y yo le puedo entregar mucho más que tú

— ¿Ya encontraste un trabajo decente? Ya casi comienza la primavera y los sujeta paraguas no son muy requeridos en estos tiempos — comenzó a reír a Darren

— Estúpido, ¡te arde que Chris me escoja a mí!

— ¿Qué quieres Will? — preguntó enardecido Darren

— A Chris ¿No es obvio?

— ¿Por qué? Él nunca se ha interesado en ti, incluso hac años atrás, no eras más que un amigo para él y ahora también. Además, está esperando un hijo mío. Déjanos tranquilos

— Si en ese tiempo logré que tuvieran discusiones y estuvieran a punto de terminar, créeme que ahora, será pan comido conseguir que se quede conmigo. Chris con el embarazo está más vulnerable y solo necesita un par de palabras bonitas que le endulcen el oído y quieran a su engendro.

— ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, CUANDO TE VEA TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA! — Darren escuchaba como Will se reía — ¡JAMÁS, ÓYEME BIEN, JAMÁS TE QUEDARÁS CON CHRIS!

— Eso ya lo veremos — se aclaró la garganta — Darren no sé qué es lo tan grave que te he hecho para que me odies tanto

— ¿Qué? — Darren estaba desconcertado, ese tipo estaba ¿llorando?

— Yo simplemente he sido un buen amigo para Chris, nada más. Nunca he tenido otras intenciones con él — sollozó

— ¡Oh! ya veo. Está Chris ahí ¿verdad?

— Darren, no sé qué le hayas dicho a Will para que esté así. Pero no se lo merece, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, nunca ha intentado nada. Por cierto, creí que ya habíamos acordado que no somos nada — Chris sonaba molesto y Darren no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que si le decía a Chris que Will era un mentiroso, no le iba a creer

— Sí, lo siento ahm… — hizo una pausa — ¿vas a venir a buscar la billetera?

— Sí, ya voy saliendo

— Genial, porque tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos — le cortó la llamada sintiéndose mal. ¿Cómo le haría ver a Chris que Will no era una buena persona?

Fue a prepararse un café, mientras esperaba a que Chris llegara. A los pocos minutos sintió que tocaban la puerta. Al abrirla intentó no parecer tan emocionado,

— Hola — lo saludó Darren

— Hola… ahm… vengo por…

— La billetera, lo sé — se dirigió a tomarla, la cual se encontraba encima de la mesa — toma — se la entregó — no quise entrometerme en tus cosas, yo… pensé que era de Chord

— No importa — había mucha tensión en el ambiente

— ¿Vas a viajar?

— No lo creo — ninguno de los dos decía nada y era incómodo. Darren sentía que tenía que decir algo.

— Chris…

— ¿Sí?

— Perdóname — rogó Darren — ya entendí que no somos nada, solo vamos a tener un hijo y nada más — le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos, pero Chris quiso creer que era real

— T-te perdono — sonaba sincero. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó

— Genial — se alejó del castaño y se dirigió hacia su cuarto — ¿Te vas a quedar?

— No lo sé ¿quieres que me quede? — preguntó tímidamente Chris

— Puedes quedarte, por mí no hay problema — gritó desde el cuarto — yo ahora tengo que salir, si decides quedarte, en el refrigerador hay comida que puedes calentar o si quieres preparar algo, hazlo — Darren intentaba sonar lo más desinteresado posible

— ¿No vas a volver para cenar? — preguntó confundido Chris

— No — mencionó mientras se colocaba perfume — Y será mejor que no me esperes despierto

— Oh — dijo el castaño fijando su vista en el suelo — ¿Vas a salir con alguien?

— Sí

— Ah — Chris se moría por saber con quién iba a salir — ¿Vas a ver a Chord? — Darren no entendía por qué tanto interés en saber con quién saldría

— No

— Hmm… — tendría que ser más directo — ¿Con quién vas a salir?

— Eehh… con un-a amiga

— Ah, entonces que te diviertas con… ¿cómo se llama? — siguió insistiendo

— Chris, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber con quién voy a salir? — Darren se estaba divirtiendo con esto

— Es simple curiosidad — Ni el mismo entendía de dónde venía ese interés, pero no quería que Darren saliera. Desde que volvió de Londres, Darren siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque hubiesen discutido, pero nunca estuvo con otra persona y ahora después de 4 meses iba a salir con una amiga. No sentía celos, Darren tenía muchas amigas y nunca tendría celos de una mujer. Bueno, solo había una que lo hacía estallar en celos, pero no, Darren no saldría con ella ¿o sí?

— Bueno, no sé si la recuerdas — el moreno miraba atentamente a Chris, no quería perderse ningún rasgo de su cara cuando le dijera con quién iba a salir — hemos estado hablando por chat estas últimas semanas y yo realmente la extraño mucho

— Ahmm… ¿quién es? — volvió a preguntar. Darren miró su reloj

— Whoa, es tarde, ya me tengo que ir — le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris y se dirigió hacia la puerta

— ¿No me vas a decir?

— ¿Qué cosa? Chris estoy atrasado. Por cierto ¿cómo me veo? — se dio una vuelta para que Chris pudiera verlo mejor. El castaño tragó saliva. Se veía más que bien

— Te ves bien, pero ¿llevas calcetines? — preguntó extrañado Chris

— Hmm… ¿mis llaves dónde las dejé? — susurró Darren buscando en sus bolsillos, mientras se paseaba por el loft — Ayy estoy nervioso, hace algún tiempo que no la veo

— ¡Darren detente! Te estoy hablando y tú haces como si yo no estuviera

— Lo siento, deben ser los nervios. Llevo calcetines puestos, porque… a Mia le gusta que lleve calcetines… — a Chris se le desfiguró la cara al escuchar el nombre de ella y Darren sonrió triunfador. Tal vez Chord tenía razón y un poco de celos no serían malos.


	11. Decisiones

_AlexaColfer: Por supuesto que no te quiero matar. Yo ODIO a ese par -.- ahaha_

_PameCrissColferette: Colega yo también me reí mucho mientras escribía lo del sujeta paraguas jajaja XD_

_Bonamore: Lo siento colega por colocar a la maldita ProstiPiruGolfa! ugh! la odio en este capítulo (y en la vida real también XD) pero ya no aparecerá más ;) o tal vez solo un poquito en el siguiente capítulo, pero muuuuy poco ahaha_

_AmiDela: Solo en ese capítulo lo odiaste a W? Yo lo odio siempre jojo_

_KlainChel: No. No hay secuela :/ y ya está por acabar, pero comenzaré a publicar un fic Mpreg!Blaine :D y otro CC (porqueamoconlocura CC :D)_

_Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Decisiones.**

— Nos vemos mañana — le dio un beso en la mejilla. Chris intentó calmarse, pero antes lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

— ¿Por qué mañana? — preguntó asustado Chris

— Porque… hace tiempo que no la veo y ya sabes… — hizo una pausa — me quedaré en su departamento esta noche

— ¿Qué? — gritó Chris, pero Darren ya se había ido. Se dejó caer en el sofá y pronto sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Culpaba al embarazo por lo sensible que estaba.

A Darren se le partió el corazón dejar así a Chris. Era cierto que vería a Mia, pero solo porque debía entregarle un CD que le debía y luego se iría donde Chord y se lamentaría por no poder estar con Chris, pero de ver lo que sucedió ya no quería seguir con el plan. Estaba tentado a devolverse cuando Chord lo llamó para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra regresar! — gritó Chord desde el otro lado de la línea

— Pero es que si lo hubieras visto — Darren iba a comenzar a llorar — no puedo hacer esto — respiró pesadamente por la nariz — si él no quiere estar conmigo tendré que aceptarlo, pero no puedo hacerle daño así

— ¡Eres tonto! — lo regañó el rubio — si se colocó así es porque le importas, pero él debe darse cuenta de eso. De que te puede perder si no se la juega por ti

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó esperanzado

— Sí, estoy seguro. Chris necesitaba de un empujoncito

— Espero que esto valga la pena

— Ya lo verás que sí

* * *

Darren había salido del loft a las 9 de la noche y ya iban a ser las 1 de la madrugada. Chris no se movió del sofá en todo ese rato, mirando el reloj en la pared y sollozando al imaginarse qué cosas podría estar haciendo Darren con ella.

Era consciente de que él fue el que acordó las reglas y ahora las odiaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Era obvio que algo malo pasaría con su idea de pedirle a Darren que fuera el papá de su hijo. Sus amigos más cercanos se lo habían advertido, pero ya era tarde. En ese momento lo comprendió, estaba enamorado de Darren y por estúpido lo iba a perder. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó decidido su teléfono.

— No no no no — comenzaba a llorar nuevamente — ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular? — estaba decidido a lanzar el iPhone hacia una pared, pero prefirió llamar a Chord, quizás él sabía dónde podría estar Darren

— ¿Chord? — preguntó Chris sorbeteando la nariz

— ¿Chris te encuentras bien? — el rubio se asustó al escucharlo sollozar

— S-sí — respiró hondo — ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Darren? Es que tiene su teléfono apagado — comenzó a sollozar de nuevo

— Chris cálmate, no te hace bien en tu estado ¿Dónde estás?

— En el loft de Darren

— Bien, no te muevas de ahí, ve por un vaso de agua con azúcar. Intenta relajarte. Yo buscaré a Darren

— G-gracias — se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Hizo lo que le aconsejó Chord, pero ya había pasado una hora y no tenía respuestas de Darren. Sentado en el sofá, haciendo sonar los huesos de los dedos de lo nervioso que estaba, tomó una decisión. Se levantó y salió del loft.

* * *

— Estoy aburrido — gritaba a su teléfono celular, por encima del ruido ensordecedor del local

— ¿Todavía no le entregas su CD?

— No, todavía no termina de cantar, si es que a eso se le puede llamar cantar — ambos comenzaron a reír — me quiero ir, Chris me tiene que estar esperando en el loft

— ¿Darren?

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabes? Mejor le dejaré su CD a alguno de sus amigos y me iré

— Sí, yo creo que es lo mejor

— ¿Ahora estás de mi lado? — bufó

— Más o menos…

— ¿Qué sucede Chord? — Darren no se había dado cuenta de que el ruido había disminuido

— Hace como una hora hablé con Chris y no estaba muy bien — dijo muy calmado

— ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?! Tengo que irme de inmediato — sacó unos billetes y los colocó en la barra para pagar por la bebida que se había tomado. Se levantó para irse, pero alguien lo tomó del brazo y de inmediato se volteó — Chord, te llamo luego… — guardó su teléfono y sonrió — ¡Mia!

— ¡Darren! — gritó emocionada y lo abrazó. Era un abrazo fuerte y Darren se sentía incómodo, pero ella no lo soltaba y se aferraba más a él

— También me alegro de verte — mencionó Darren sonando sincero. Mia se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— A mi igual. Ha pasado tanto tiempo — Darren quería irse pronto de ahí — ¡Tenemos que tomarnos algo! — gritó — Voy por mis cosas, ya vengo — Se fue sin dejar a Darren protestar. El moreno se sentó en el taburete a esperarla de brazos cruzados. Sacó su teléfono y estaba tentado a volver a encenderlo para llamar a Chris, necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

Se encontraba con la cabeza gacha viendo el teléfono que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba enfrente de él, pensó que era Mia. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de ver esos ojos azules que casi se cayó del asiento.

— ¡¿Chris?! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? — Chris tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó una respiración profunda

— Y-yo… te llamé y tenías tu celular apagado

— Ahm… pero eso no responde mi pregunta — Chris se veía muy nervioso

— Necesitaba decirte algo

— ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

— No fue muy difícil, entré en su twitter — se mordió el labio — Escribió que te vería, seguro pensaba que más personas la vendrían a ver y colocó el nombre del local

— Siempre hacía lo mismo para que más gente viniera a verla, pero creo que no a todos les gusta su música

— ¿Música? ¿En serio era eso? Nunca pensé que la música se pudiera oír tan mal — sonrió — Lo siento, es tu amiga

— No es mi amiga

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Crees que podría ser amigo de ella sabiendo todas las cosas horribles que ha dicho de ti? — Chris se mordía la mejilla por dentro, sin saber qué decir — Yo no me olvido de eso

— P-pero…

— Solo vine a dejarle un CD que por alguna extraña razón que no recuerdo, lo tenía yo. Aunque creo que fue a Chuck que se lo prestó

— Uhm… ¿Y ya se lo entregaste?

— Recién terminó su show, dijo que fuéramos a tomarnos algo. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar para entregarle su CD

— Darren… — comenzó a hablar Chris, pero fue interrumpido

— ¡Aquí estás! Ya vámonos — Mia lo tomó del brazo — ¿Tú? — Mia miró a Chris con una cara de pocos amigos

— Darren, espera — Chris hizo caso omiso de Mia. Solo necesitaba un par de minutos para hablar con el moreno

— Mia, me estás apretando el brazo — se soltó del agarre de Mia — Aquí tienes tu CD — se lo entregó

— ¡Gracias! — se acercó a Darren y le depositó un beso en la mejilla y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, abrazándolo. Darren se quedó tieso

— ¿Tanta efusividad por un simple CD? — dijo Chris — Le dejarás la mejilla marcada con tu lápiz labial barato. — Mia se separó de Darren y se volteó hacia Chris

— Mira muñequito de plástico — comenzó a señalarlo con su dedo índice — no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, igual que antes, arruinando todos mis momentos con Darren, pareces una perra en celo tras él

— Oh querida, esa eres tú. Yo no tengo que ir enseñando más de la cuenta, para que Darren se voltee a verme — Darren veía divertido la escena, pero estaba asustado de que Mia golpeara a Chris. Más de una vez lo había golpeado a él, así que en cualquier momento podría pasar, pero él no lo iba a permitir

— ¿A qué volviste? ¿Vienes a confundir a Darren de nuevo?

— ¿Confundirme? — intervino Darren — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De lo obvio ¿no? Por culpa de este anormal, nosotros no pudimos seguir juntos, pero Darren, tú confundiste tus sentimientos con los de tu maldito personaje gay. Tú nunca has tenido sentimientos por él, ¡entiéndelo! Esto no tenía que pasar

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Chuck me lo prometió! Esta estúpida idea del CD, era para juntarnos

— ¿Que Chuck hizo qué? — Darren estaba pálido. Su propio hermano había planeado eso — No te creo, eso no es cierto

— ¡Si lo es! Tu hermano no soporta a tu amiguito ¿nunca te habías dado cuenta? — soltó una risita y se volvió hacia Chris — ¡Pero tenías que volver! ¡Ándate! ¡Nadie te quiere acá! La familia de Darren no te quiere y él nunca te va a querer, porque ¡eres un hombre! ¡Y uno anormal! — gritaba furiosa

— ¡Ya Mia cállate! Ya tienes tu CD, no te quiero volver a ver — le tomó la mano a Chris y notó que temblaba, le dio un leve apretón para que notara que estaba con él.

— Eres patético Darren, pensé que con todos estos años habías cambiado

— No me hagas reír, pensé que tú habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre. Espero no tener que verte de nuevo

— Lo mismo digo — escupió las palabras y se volteó para irse — y tú — señaló dirigiéndose a Chris — espero que eso que estás engendrando ahí — le señaló el vientre — no tenga que nacer. Porque solo será una abominación ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un anormal como tú? — le dio un empujón a Chris, pero Darren se adelantó y lo alcanzó a sujetar.

— ¡Estúpida, casi se cae al suelo! —gruñó Darren

— ¡Me dan asco ustedes dos! — gritaba con los brazos en el aire. Darren no le prestaba atención a las cosas que decía Mia. Se centró en Chris, que desde hace un rato no decía nada y se preocupó mucho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Chris asintió con la cabeza

— ¿Podemos irnos? — preguntó en voz baja

— Claro.

Volvieron al loft en silencio, Chris iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y Darren no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo.

— Por cierto, nunca me dijiste por qué me habías ido a buscar

— Este… y-yo… — no se atrevió a decirle que había ido a buscarlo para decirle que no quería que saliera con nadie más. Que no soportaba la ida de verlo con otra persona, pero no pudo. Mia le dijo muchas cosas hirientes que lo hicieron recapacitar. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido de lo que tenía que hacer, sin decirle a nadie, incluso a Darren, mucho menos a él. Tal vez había una persona que lo podría ayudar. La decisión ya estaba tomada. — Quería preguntarte si me acompañarías a la cita con el Doctor

— Ah… sí, por supuesto que iré — dijo Darren no muy convencido de la respuesta que le dio Chris.


	12. Te amo

_**Bonamore:** Uuuh colega, yo también odio a Chuck y de paso a Ashley, Dot y Brid jajaja :X Obviamente W y M, ellos son los primeros jajaj XD_

_**AmiDela:** Es que son tan detestables ¬¬ ugh! jajajaja_

_Que disfruten el penúltimo capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Te amo**

Chris pasó la noche en el loft de Darren. Durmieron juntos, pero Chris no dijo nada. Solo se permitió abrazar por Darren. Debía aprovechar este tiempo con él. Tenía que pensarlo mejor, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Darren despertó, sintió el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío. Se sobresaltó y comenzó a llamarlo por el loft

— ¡CHRIIIIIIS! — gritaba Darren, pero no conseguía respuesta. El castaño no estaba en ninguna parte del loft. Aún era temprano, por lo que decidió ver si lo alcanzaba en la calle. Salió corriendo, sin importarle que solo iba en bóxer y sin calzado. — ¡CHRIIIISS! — gritaba en la escalera del edificio. — Ow, ow — se comenzó a quejar, dando saltitos — ¡Maldita piedra! ¿Chris dónde estás? — había llegado a la calle y la gente del café lo miraba horrorizado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que solo iba en ropa interior. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero siguió buscando a Chris con la mirada. El castaño no se veía en ninguna parte.

Resignado prefirió volver al loft, quizás con su teléfono tenía mejor suerte.

— Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte — mencionó al ver la puerta del loft cerrada. Suspiró y se dirigió al loft de su vecina para pedirle ayuda y entrar por el balcón, pero nadie respondió — ¡Maldición! — volvió a la calle para intentar subir por la escalera de servicio. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos metros en la escalera,

— ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! — gritó una anciana desde la calle

— No no no señora, yo vivo aquí

— ¡Ladrón! — volvió a gritar llamando la atención de todas las personas ahí. Darren rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo, ya casi llegaba. Dio un paso hacia el balcón y el bóxer se enganchó en algo. Darren se movió para soltarse, pero para su mala suerte…

— ¡Violador! — gritó una mujer de no más de 30 años desde la ventana

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — se exaltó Darren y con sus manos cubrió su entrepierna — ¡Mierda! Lo siento — se había equivocado de balcón. Corrió subiendo el resto que le faltaba y logró entrar en su loft.

Buscó su teléfono y temeroso llamó a Chris, pensando lo peor. Pero no fue así, él le respondió al instante, diciéndole que necesitaba ir al hotel. Allá tenía toda su ropa y hoy tenía cita con el doctor.

— ¿A qué hora debo ir por ti? — le preguntó Darren

— ¿Para qué?

— Pues, tenemos que ir juntos, ayer me lo preguntaste

— Cierto… ahm… ya le había pedido a alguien que me acompañara — comenzó a balbucear

— Pero puedes decirle que irás conmigo. Yo tengo derecho a estar ahí. ¡Quiero estar ahí! — recalcó

— Bien, ven por mí a las 4. No llegues tarde. Ahora voy a darme una ducha, nos vemos

— Estaré ahí

* * *

— Christopher, me alegro de verte

— A mí también Doctor

— Veo que has traído alguien — Chris se mordió el labio, iba a responder, pero Darren se le adelantó.

— Buenas tardes, soy Darren Criss el otro padre — le tendió la mano

— Mucho gusto — el Doctor se dirigió hacia otro lado de la sala — Bien, necesito que te recuestes — le señaló a Chris y te levantes la camiseta. Te voy a colocar un gel, puede ser un poco frío. ¿Es tu primer ultrasonido? — Chris asintió

— ¡Ay! — se quejó Chris al sentir el gel frío. Darren se acercó de inmediato y le tomó la mano, dándole un leve apretón. Con la otra le movió un mechón de su cabello que caía en la frente del castaño. Los dos se miraban, cuando de pronto oyeron un sonido que se hacía presente en toda la habitación

— Vaya, vaya — decía el doctor

— ¿Q-qué sucede doctor? — preguntó asustado Chris

— Nada por lo que asustarse, es solo que

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? — fue el turno de Darren de preguntar

— Tranquilo — dijo risueño — ya no es uno, son 2 niños. Felicidades — Darren y Chris abrieron los ojos y se miraron sorprendidos

— Vamos a tener dos hijos — Le susurró Darren y Chris sentía que se aguaban sus ojos — Oh cariño, no llores — se acercó a él y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Se separó casi al instante. Chris no dijo nada.

— Los niños están creciendo bien. Miden 12 mm y su peso es casi 0.5 gramos, sus órganos se están formando… está todo en orden. ¿Van a querer algunas fotografías?

— Sí, por favor — pidió Darren

— Okay, Christopher te voy a dar unas vitaminas y necesitas ver a la nutricionista para que te dé una dieta, estás muy delgado, necesitas ganar un poco más de peso — hizo una pausa — recuerda que llevas dos bebés en tu interior.

Salieron de la consulta del Doctor, los dos muy felices. Darren le tendió la mano y Chris la tomó sin dudarlo.

— ¿Vamos a mi loft?

— Sí

— Estaba pensando que podríamos celebrar que tendremos dos hijos

— ¿Celebrar?

— ¡Invitemos a nuestros amigos! — Chris dudó un poco, pero sería mejor tener más gente. Así no estaría a solas con Darren. Aceptó y una vez que estuvieron en el loft, llamaron a Chord, Diego, Lea y Dianna.

No tardaron en llegar y las chicas habían llegado cargadas con regalos. Incluso sin saber el sexo de los niños, habían comprado ropa de bebé color blanca.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, pero Chris no se sentía muy bien. No quería decirle a nadie, se excusó diciendo que iría a comprar algo. Darren quería acompañarlo, pero Lea se adelantó, le dijo que se quedara y ella iba con él.

Lo había estado observando toda la tarde y sabía que algo le sucedía. Caminaron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que Lea lo invitó a sentarse en un banco.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada

— Sabes que puedes decirme — Chris suspiró y le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior. — ¿Esa estúpida se atrevió a empujarte? ¡Dime que al menos le diste una cachetada! — decía furiosa Lea

— ¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no, por muy gay que sea, sigo siendo hombre y no es bien visto que los hombres golpeen a las mujeres. Había mucha gente ahí — mencionó desganado

— No importa. Esto no se quedará así — dijo Lea levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una llamada rápidamente — Cariño, necesito que vayamos a un lugar en un rato más. Tenemos que visitar a alguien… Okay… te amo — cortó la llamada — Listo — le dedicó una sonrisa a Chris

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — le preguntó asustado

— Lo que debieron hacer ustedes anoche

— No Lea, no hagas nada. Por favor

— Lo siento Chris, pero alguien tiene que darle su merecido a esa tipa — Chris se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ah?

— A ti te pasa algo más. No me engañas, ¿Qué es? — Chris suspiró cansado

— Ay Lea, ¡No sé qué hacer! — afirmó sus codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos tapó su cara. Lea se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello — No sé si estoy tomando la mejor decisión

— ¿Quieres contarme?

* * *

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen acá? — Mia se sorprendió al verlas, no eran para nada de su agrado y no comprendía qué hacían ahí

— Que modales son esos Mia — mencionó Dianna en tono sarcástico

— Vinimos a visitarte — dijo Lea con una sonrisa

— No sé qué es lo que buscan, pero es mejor que se larguen de aquí — estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, pero Lea fue más rápida y se lo impidió

— Tsk tsk — Lea negó con la cabeza y entraron en el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

— ¡Váyanse las dos! Voy a llamar a la policía — se acercó a Dianna y la jaló del cabello para sacarla de su departamento, pero no contaba con que Lea se le tirara encima

— ¡Suéltala! — comenzaron a darse golpes. Mia era más brusca, pero ellas eran dos y a pesar de que sus golpes parecían más delicados, consiguieron arañarle la cara y quitarle las extensiones de cabello que llevaba. Cuando la vieron en el suelo quejándose, se levantaron, acomodando cada una su cabello. Dianna se alisó su vestido y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Lea.

— Y eso te enseñará a que no te vuelvas a meter en la vida de Darren y Chris. Ya mucho daño les has hecho. Se merecen ser felices de una vez por todas — Dianna le tiró el agua del florero y salieron del departamento las dos.

— Los chicos deberían rodearse de mejores personas, ya ves lo que sucedió con Mia y Will. Siempre intentando separarlos y además de conseguirse aliados. Chuck, Ashley, Dot y Bridgett

— Nunca me ha simpatizado Will — mencionó Dianna

— Ni a mí, pero Chris a veces es tan ingenuo y cree lo mejor de las personas

— Lo sé, a mí me sorprendió mucho cuando me contaste lo de Ashley. Nunca me la imaginé capaz. Era su mejor amiga

— Así es, pero solo lo quería por su fama y lo peor fue inventarle todas esas cosas de Darren. Chris estaba devastado

— Pero Darren fue más inteligente y la desenmascaró

— Sí, pero aún así no pudieron estar juntos. Mia estuvo molestándolos todo el tiempo y luego apareció ese otro tipo y Chris se cegó con él. Era la versión de Ashley en hombre — las dos comenzaron a reír

— Quizás podríamos hacerle una visita a él también — propuso Dianna y Lea dudó un momento

— No, es mejor que Darren solucione esos problemas. Ya bastante lo ayudamos con Mia — dejaron el edificio tomadas de las manos. Lea le contó a Dianna sobre los planes de Chris, sentían que tenían que hacer algo, pero eso sería romper la confianza de su amigo. Lea sabía que si Chris hacía algo, primero le diría a ella, así que se relajó.

Pasaron 2 meses. Chris estaba bien, el embarazo no le había dado mayores problemas. Seguía viviendo en el hotel, pero de vez en cuando se quedaba en el loft de Darren. Los dos estaban con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Se dejaban querer por el otro, pero sin compromisos.

Darren intentaba comunicarse con sus padres, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la servidumbre le decía que ellos no se encontraban. Presentía que se los estaban negando, pero no entendía por qué. Decidió llamar a Chuck, por videollamada. Seguramente él sabría lo que sucedía, pero no esperaba que Chris escuchara parte de la conversación. En la cual Chuck le decía que sus padres no querían saber nada de él. Mientras siguiera con Chris, sus padres no volverían a hablar con él y mucho menos querían saber acerca del hijo que esperaba.

Chris salió corriendo del loft, sin que Darren se diera cuenta, entre sollozos hizo 2 llamadas telefónicas. Sería mejor que se apresurara.

* * *

— ¿Chris? — llamó Darren en el loft — No, otra vez no — iba a llamarlo por teléfono cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hizo detenerse — ¡Lea! Que gusto verte

— Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias — comenzó a decirle Lea y Darren la miraba confundido — Chris se va

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó más confundido aún

— ¡A Londres! Y no se va solo — dijo la castaña entredientes

— ¿QUÉ? — Darren comprendió inmediatamente a quién se refería

— Darren, tienes que detenerlo. No puedes dejar que se vaya. Tiene miedo — Lea hablaba, pero Darren parecía no prestarle atención, se movía en el loft buscando algo — ¿Qué haces?

— Estoy buscando mis llaves. ¡Necesito el estúpido buscador de llaves de _'along came Polly'_! — Siguió moviéndose por el loft hasta que las encontró

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a buscar al amor de mi vida y padre de mis hijos ¿no es obvio? No dejaré que se vaya, mucho menos con ese estúpido — gruñó y salió corriendo del loft

* * *

Will se llevó una mano hacia la nariz, por donde comenzaba a caer la sangre. Chris se volteó para verlo en el suelo y a Darren de pie acariciando los nudillos de su mano derecha.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — le gritó Chris, quedando en cuclillas para ayudar al rubio que seguía en el suelo — ¡Eres un animal! — Will no se levantaba del suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Darren, con lo que había hecho el moreno, le facilitó más las cosas.

— Chris, este tipo solo quiere tu dinero — El castaño se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Darren se oía tan sincero — ¡Es cierto! Nunca ha estado interesado en ti como hombre, mucho menos ahora que estás embarazado

— Darren… — comenzó a hablar Will — Chris sabe que eso no es cierto. Yo no necesito su dinero

— ¿No? — Chris le preguntó confundido — ¿Entonces por qué yo tuve que comprar tu boleto de avión? — Will comenzó a toser

— Eso… y-yo… no tenía cash

— Hmm… — Chris no parecía muy convencido — Pudiste usar una tarjeta de crédito

— ¿Chris cuál es el problema? ¡Te devuelvo tu dinero si es lo que tanto te molesta! — el rubio no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia y ya se encontraba bastante molesto

— Nunca dije eso — susurró el castaño

— ¡Pero lo estás insinuando!

— ¡No le hables así! — gritó Darren al ver que Chris se veía nervioso y comenzó a sollozar

— Aquí vamos otra vez — dijo Will rodando los ojos. Darren inmediatamente se acercó al castaño y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— Es el embarazo que me tiene así de sensible

— Si lo sé — mencionó Darren, dejándole un tierno beso en la cabeza

— ¿Pueden terminar su momento cursi? Christopher tenemos que irnos — su voz sonaba aburrida

— Ya no quiero irme — susurró y Darren esbozó una enorme sonrisa

— ¡No me hagas esto! — el rubio estaba exaltado — Me prometiste ir a Londres. Incluso tener que cargar con esa cosa que llevas ahí — señaló el vientre del castaño y Chris automáticamente se llevó ambas manos a su vientre

— ¡Yo nunca te he pedido eso! — Chris respiraba pesado — Y si tienes tantas ganas de irte. ¡Vete! No eres más que un flojo y tu departamento huele horrible

— ¡Tú lo dejaste así con tus vómitos!

— Eso no es cierto, tu departamento siempre ha tenido mal olor, por eso nunca he estado mucho tiempo ahí. Podrías al menos bañarte — Will se le acercó desafiante — Y siempre tengo que pasarte dinero y comprarte ropa, porque me dabas pena. Decías que no lograbas conseguir trabajo, pero nunca salías a buscar uno. ¡Maldigo el día en que Ashley nos presentó! — el rubio levantó una mano con intención de golpearlo, pero Darren fue más rápido y le volvió a dar otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla. Lo tomó de la camisa y le dio un empujón

— Ya tienes tu boleto de avión ¿por qué no te vas? — escupió Darren, pero Will todavía quería algo más

— No tengo dónde alojarme — Darren y Chris se miraron confundidos ¿Will estaba pidiendo que le dieran un lugar para quedarse?

— ¿Y? — Dijo Darren

— Necesito dinero

— No lo puedo creer — Darren comenzó a negar con la cabeza — ¡Eres tan patético! Ser el perrito faldero de Chris no te funcionó ¿verdad? La fama es efímera, ¿es que acaso tu fans club ya no te da regalitos? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿3? ¿5? — comenzó a burlarse y Will no soportó más. Con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe en el ojo izquierdo a Darren — ¡Eres un maldito! — Darren se le iba a lanzar encima para golpearlo nuevamente, pero Chris lo detuvo

— No lo hagas Dare, no vale la pena — lo sujetó por el brazo y le impidió que se acercara al rubio. En ese instante un guardia del aeropuerto llegó corriendo junto a ellos y se llevó a Will de ahí. Ambos se quedaron en silencio en el mismo lugar. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Darren fue el primero en hablar.

— Chris… hace 6 años vine al aeropuerto

— ¿Qué? ¿Viniste? — Darren asintió — ¿Entonces no lo soñé?

— No Chris, vine por ti esa vez y no me atreví — hizo una pausa para tomarlo de las manos — pero ahora no te dejaré. No dejaré que te vayas, así tenga que raptarte, lo haré

— Oh, Darren… ¿hablas en serio?

— Muy en serio. Cuando me enteré de lo que ibas a hacer, no lo dudé ni un instante y tenía que venir por ti. No podría soportar otros 6 años sin ti, menos ahora que llevas a mis hijos en tu vientre — automáticamente colocó su mano en el vientre de Chris — Por favor quédate. Quédate conmigo — rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— P-pero…

— No, si te tienes que ir. Me voy contigo. No te dejaré, así tenga que seguirte hasta el fin del mundo — mencionó decidido Darren. Chris asintió con la cabeza y soltando una risita nerviosa

— Me quedo contigo. Tampoco puedo estar alejado de ti, te necesito conmigo. Quiero que estemos juntos

— Chris, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

— ¡Darren!

— ¿Qué sucede? — Darren comenzó a asustarse, pero se relajó al ver la cara de felicidad de Chris

— Nuestros hijos acaban de moverse — mencionó Chris con una gran sonrisa en los labios

— Eso es porque ellos tampoco quieren que te vayas y nos separes — se acercó más a Chris y con una de sus manos lo tomó por la cintura y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el vientre. Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de amor.

— Pero te escuché hablando con Chuck acerca de tus padres y ellos no quieren que estés conmigo. — hablaba sin parar — Yo sé que tú eres muy unido a ellos y no me lo perdonaría que por mí ellos no te hablaran más. Estuve planeando esto desde hace mucho, solo necesitaba una buena razón y ahora la tengo — Darren lo miraba divertido — ¿Qué?

— ¿Terminaste de hablar? — le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

— Sí

— Bueno, si te hubieras quedado más rato, sabrías que lo que dijo Chuck no es cierto.

— Pero yo oí muy bien. No me mientas Darren

— Chuck planeó todo — Chris lo miraba confundido y a la vez muy atento a lo que tendría que decir Darren. Chuck nunca había sido amistoso con él, pero no lo creía capaz de algo así — él le ordenó a Sarita que me negara a mis padres y a ellos les decía que cuando yo los llamaba, ellos no se encontraban

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Es tu hermano —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Porque nunca ha aceptado que soy gay y cree que…

— Que yo te hice gay — Chris dijo en tono de afirmación y Darren asintió

— Pero no me importa lo que diga Chuck. Él no sabe la verdad y yo quiero estar contigo, así sea en contra de mi familia, ¡en contra de todo el mundo!

Chris sentía que había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba, que por fin podrían ser felices, formar una familia y aunque nadie los apoyara, para eso se tenían ellos mismos y pronto a sus hijos. Ya nada más importaba.

— ¡Te amo! — le dijo Chris — Y-yo no quería aceptarlo porque tenía miedo, pero ya no más. Ahora tengo más miedo de perderte.

— Oh Chris, te amo tanto — se acercó al castaño a besarlo, sin importarle todas las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes en el aeropuerto. Solo importaban ellos dos y en ese beso le estaba demostrando todo su amor que había guardado por años y que nunca se atrevió a reconocer.


	13. Final

_Ya llegamos al capítulo final! Gracias por todos sus reviews :') espero leerlos en mi próximo fic, probablemente lo publique mañana o el domingo. (Mpreg!Blaine jeje)_

_xoxo_

_Mayi._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Final**

— Papá, ya levvántate

— Uhm… es muy temprano — se volteó y volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, a pesar de que unos pequeños bracitos lo mecían para que despertara

— No, papá, es tadde — siguió sacudiéndolo — vamosss

— Bien — se refregó los ojos y se incorporó — ¿por qué tanta urgencia?

— Vamos a la sala — lo comenzó a jalar de un brazo — te tenemos una sodpdesa

— ¿Una sorpresa? — preguntó confundido entre bostezos

— ¡Sí! — gritaba el niño entusiasmado dando aplausos

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó mientras se colocaba unas zapatillas. No había más personas en la casa, por lo que seguramente se refería a su gato y a los cientos de amigos imaginarios que tenía

— No te puedo decid, papá

— ¿Por qué no? — frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada divertida

— ¡Podque es una sodpdesa! — lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo llevó en brazos a la sala

— ¡Te va a gustad la sodpdesa! — le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo y posó su vista en la niña que tenía en frente

— ¿Danielle? — la niña corrió a sus brazos, dando un salto y él agarrándola para estrecharla en sus brazos junto a su hijo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Benny! — gritaba la niña

— Papá, me aplastas — dijo Bennett

— Sí, sí. Lo siento — decía divertido. Colocó a los dos niños en el suelo con mucho cuidado — Danielle, estás aquí — se acercó a la niña y la volvió a abrazar

— Le vas a romper sus costillas si la abrazas así tan fuerte — soltó a la niña y se levantó del suelo

— ¡Chris! Volviste

— Por supuesto, no me perdería tu cumpleaños número 40. Ya eres todo un anciano — mencionó divertido

— ¡Oh cállate! Que tú no me llevas tanta diferencia — ambas sonrieron. Los niños quedaron olvidados por un momento. Habían ido al cuarto a jugar — ¿Cómo está todo en Londres?

— Bien, ya casi está todo listo con mi último libro. Así que podré tomarme unas vacaciones, ya que después de la boda no pude

— Me alegro mucho — se acercó más a Chris — ¿Y cómo va el embarazo?

— Mejor que el de los mellis. Casi no he tenido náuseas matutinas y los antojos, bueno, de vez en cuando ¡Ay! — Darren se asustó al escucharlo quejarse

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, es solo que el bebé me ha dado una patada. Ven — le agarró la mano y la colocó en su vientre abultado para que sintiera los golpecitos que le daba el bebé. Darren lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor

— Papi Bdian no quiere jugad conmigo — Danielle había llegado a interrumpirlos, haciendo pucheros. Chris sonrió divertido

— Cariño, Brian está cada vez más viejo. Por eso se agota más rápido… como tu papá — señaló a Darren con una mano y con la otra se tapó la boca para callar las risas

— ¡Oye! — protestó Darren — Que no estoy viejo

— No, no lo estás — dijo Chris rodando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios — Feliz cumpleaños mi amor — se acercó al moreno, llevando sus brazos inmediatamente al cuello, rodeándoselo. Darren llevó sus manos a la cintura y lo acercó más a él, lo relativamente prudente, debido al embarazo de Chris

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces — Chris juntó sus labios con los de Darren, se besaron por un corto tiempo, porque fueron interrumpidos por unas manitos que le jalaban la ropa

— Papi, Benny quiedre pastel — dijo la niña de casi 4 años, señalando el pastel que se encontraba olvidado encima de la mesa. Danielle tenía el cabello castaño con ondas, que le llegaba bajo los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color avellana, su nariz respingada y su piel era pálida. Era un poco más bajita que Bennett. Él en cambio tenía el cabello oscuro, su piel era más bronceada y tenía los ojos azules.

— ¡Mentidosa! — la acusó Bennett

— ¿Dani? ¿Bennett quiere pastel o quieres tú? — le preguntó Chris a su hija

— Bdian

— Dani, hija, no tienes que mentir — Darren se había agachado a la altura de la niña — Si tú querías pastel, tan solo tenías que decirnos — tomó a su hija en brazos — ¡Vamos a cortar el pastel!

— Tienes que pedir un deseo — indicó Chris

— No…

— ¿Por qué no? — le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión

— Porque tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado y más — le dio un beso en los labios

— ¡Puaj! — dijeron los dos niños al unísono. Darren y Chris comenzaron a reír

— En un par de años no dirán lo mismo — mencionó Chris entre risas frente a la mirada atónita de Darren — ¿Qué?

— Eso será cuando tengan 30, no, ¡mejor 40! Sí, a los 40 recién podrán tener novio o novia

— Papá yo no voy a tened novio

— ¿No? — Le preguntó Darren

— No, yo me voy a casad contigo y con mi papi. Ustedes son mis pdríncipes — estiró su brazo para atraer a Chris y así abrazarlos a los dos. El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó para tomar a Bennett, pero Darren se le adelantó

— No mi amor, no puedes hacer eso — dijo acomodando a sus hijos en los dos brazos — Bennett está más pesado

— Darren… te dejé un mes con nuestro hijo. Me imagino que se alimentó nutritivamente ¿verdad?

— ¡Pitza!

— ¡Bennett! Era nuestro secreto

— Oops, no papi, yo no comí eso. Eww — hizo un gesto de querer vomitar, que a todos les pareció divertido

— Oh Darren…

— Fue solo los domingos, ¡lo juro!

— Te perdono por esta vez, solo porque es tu cumpleaños, pero no más pizza para los niños — Dani se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Darren — fue un viaje muy largo y ella estaba tan ansiosa por verlos que casi no durmió

— Será mejor que la lleve a la cama

— Pero ella quería pastel

— ¡Pastel! — al escuchar la mención del pastel, reaccionó.

Danielle solo alcanzó a comer un poco de pastel, hasta que se durmió en la mesa. Darren al notarlo, la levantó y la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama rosada con sábanas de princesas.

— Te amo mi pequeña princesita — le depositó un beso en la frente y la cubrió con las sábanas. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Vio a Chris que daba bostezos en su asiento

— Bennett ¿vamos a dormir? — le preguntó Darren a su hijo — te levantaste muy temprano

— No quiedo

— Está bien, pero acompáñanos al cuarto. Mira tu papá se está durmiendo en la mesa — fue hasta donde estaba Chris — Mi amor, vamos a la cama, te estás quedando dormido

— Sí — Darren lo tomó de la mano y en la otra tomó a su hijo. Se tiraron en la cama, Bennet quedó a la pared, Chris al medio y Darren a la orilla.

— Me encantó la sorpresa — dijo Darren acomodando un mechón del cabello de Chris que caía en su frente

— En dos semanas más podremos irnos de luna de miel — le dijo sonriendo

— No quiero separarme de los niños. Un mes sin Danielle y tú han sido suficientes

— Darren… decidí tomarme un tiempo

— ¿Qué? — preguntó asustado

— Voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo. No quiero tener que estar viajando constantemente a Londres

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque este mes, en el que tuve que viajar solo por primera vez en 5 años, me di cuenta de que no quiero y no puedo estar alejado de ti

— Yo tenía este compromiso con la disquera, sino ya sabes que te hubiese acompañado

— Lo sé, es por eso que tomaré un descanso de libros por un momento y le dedicaré más tiempo a mis hijos y a mi hermoso esposo

— ¿Soy hermoso?

— ¿Eres mi esposo?

— Claro que lo soy — se acercó a besarlo, acariciándole con una mano la mejilla

— Shhh vas a despertar a Bennett — susurró Chris

— Mejor lo llevo a su cuarto — se levantó de la cama, no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios — Te amo

— Te amo — le respondió Chris en el beso. Se separaron y Darren tomó a su hijo en brazos. Lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo dejó en su cama de color roja, con forma del Rayo McQueen

— Te amo campeón — le dio un beso en su mejilla y lo arropó. Con una sonrisa en los labios volvió a su cuarto. Un mes sin Chris había sido casi una tortura, él no había podido acompañarlo, pero tampoco quería que fuese solo. Así, que decidieron que iría con uno de los niños. Fue una decisión difícil, pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

Darren entró en el cuarto, y al ver a Chris tirado en la cama, durmiendo en paz, no pudo evitar alegrarse. Llevaba un mes sin dormir con él, así que corrió y se recostó a su lado.

Desde ese día en el aeropuerto que nunca más se separaron. Chris se instaló en el loft de Darren, fue cosa de un par de meses, porque decidieron comprar una casa. Encontrarla no fue fácil, pero cuando lo hicieron estaban felices con su nuevo hogar.

Invitaron a sus familias para la inauguración, a excepción de Chuck y su esposa. Darren todavía no solucionaba los problemas con su hermano. Chuck cada vez que tenía oportunidad, hablaba mal de Chris y a Darren le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Cuando Chris tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo, Darren le pidió matrimonio y el castaño sin dudarlo aceptó de inmediato. Cuando los mellizos tenían 8 meses se casaron. La boda fue de ensueño, sus familiares y sus amigos más cercanos los acompañaron. Los paparazzis se enteraron y la noticia se esparció por todos lados, haciendo estallar las redes sociales.

Poco antes del primer cumpleaños de los mellizos, Chuck se acercó a Darren para pedirle disculpas. No muy convencido las aceptó. Le comentó a Chris lo sucedido, y el castaño le dijo que lo invitara al cumpleaños de sus sobrinos. Chuck se disculpó de Chris cientos de veces.

Chord y Diego habían adoptado a un niño de 3 años que llamaron Roco. Dianna y Lea tenían dos niñitas. Ellas intentaron la inseminación artificial. Ellos eran sus amigos más cercanos y con los cuales todavía seguían siendo muy unidos. Del resto de sus ex compañeros de trabajo, no sabían mucho, salvo lo que ellos mismos publicaban en las redes sociales.

Darren miraba a su esposo dormir, acariciándole el vientre. Pronto serían padres nuevamente, luego de tener a los mellizos, utilizaron diversos métodos anticonceptivos, pero un día los olvidaron todos y ahora veían el resultado. Varias veces antes también les había sucedido, pero era cosa de que Chris estuviera en sus días fértiles para dar en el clavo nuevamente.

— Te amo tanto — le acarició la mejilla y Chris se movió ante el tacto. Abrió los ojos somnolientos

— Te amo Darren — lo besó y luego acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Darren lo abrazó y con una sonrisa en los labios, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir con el amor de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
